The Elgang's Sacrifices
by MelodyRinn
Summary: The Elgang was created, they discover different skills and receive their class change. Later, they were known as the most powerful group. However, a man name Ran had a more greater power than them which he only use for bad intention. The Elgang found out that they were the only one who could stop him and protect the world. Will they be able to do it as the members are slowly dying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I dont own Elsword**

Hai hai~ this is my first fiction. Hope you guys like it~.

Elsword's POV:

In front of me was a cloaked figure, turning away from me. I recognized it as Elesis, my sister who had disappeared during a mission. I hurried to catch up with her, but with every steps, I felt like I was moving even farther away from her. Panic started rising through me. "Elesis! Don't leave me!" I screamed.

I woke up, sitting up from my bed as sweats poured down my face. _It was only a dream..._ I thought. _Elesis...It's been 3 years now, I was only 9 then... _I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen for a cup of water. Then I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and get dressed in my usual red outfit.

I went outside, the wind blew against my face as I saw other people walking around in the village which is known as Ruben. Then I spotted my childhood friend, Aisha, helping Anne with her store. Aisha was wearing her casual purple outfit. Thanks to her, I was be able to be here now.

After Elesis hadn't came home for a week, i got worried and went out to go looked for her, but apparently, I got lost after chasing after a Phoru. Ok that was a little dumb of me but gimme a break, i was only 9 then. Well, anyway, so I got surrounded by the bandits and i had no choice but to fight back with my only weapon; a sword. I was out of energy and thought i was doom, until Aisha came and saved me and brought me here. From then on, me and her got along pretty well.

I stood there and stared at her, she actually look kinda cute...especially when she smile. Ok maybe I had a little crush on her, but it's not like she gonna like me back..right? She noticed me and gave me a wave, signaled me to come over, which i did. She greeted me when I get there, "Hey Eldork," she always called me Els or Eldork, but it's with me. "Morning Elsword, had a good night sleep?" Ann asked. "Mornin', and yea i did." I lied. "So i heard you guys are getting ready for your first mission?" Ann asked. Oh right! I completely forgot about it. We go to a school here in Ruben called Ruben Elementary. They taught us different things and get us ready for our real adventures once we're ready. There were a couple of missions that we had to do before the big event called class change. Everyone had to eventually go through it though. For the dungeon, we get to picked partners of 4, but Aisha and I preferred to do dungeons with just the 2 of us. We trained together all the time and had special combos. The missions was going to be tomorrow, and we're ready. "Ya" Aisha replied. "This is gonna be so exciting! I heard that they gonna pick out some good students to do the boss level and skip the other easy dungeons." Aisha is the smartest person I've ever met, she's just too into books and education. I'm also smart, but not as nerdy as her, somehow I don't study but I know everything, I don't even pay attention in class. Ann smiled and said, "Well that's great, but don't get your hopes up too much."

* * *

After lunch, Aisha and I went to the park and trained. "Ready Els? Won't go easy on ya," she smirked. "Oh yea? Look who's talkin'! Bring it on purple head." I smiled.

She teleported behind me and auto attack, but I jumped away in time and screamed "TRIPLE GEYSERS!" I slammed my sword into the ground, creating 3 fire geysers coming her way. She quickly teleported away and yelled "CHAIN FIREBALL," 3 fireballs came out from her wand, aiming for me, but I sidesteps and auto attack her, but she blocked it with her wand and tried to auto me back. I jumped up and she teleported right beneath me and screamed "MASTERED PYRO GUST!" _Uh...oh..._ I immediately thought as she casted a huge pillar of fire around her and launched me into the air as I got hitted. I lost my balance and fell down. I tried to stood up, ignored the pain and screamed "MEGA SLASH," she dodged it by jumping up since she had used all her mana on that last spell. I smiled and waited for her to go down and screamed "UNLIMITED BLADE." I unleashed a series of deadly combo attacks at her followed by a final mega slash. She winced due to the pain and tried to get up, but failed. I was surprised at how quickly that was, but then I remembered that mages couldn't take against too much damage.

I had won the round. I went over, putted out my hand to helped her up. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up, and I heard her murmured "ugh, how did I lost." I smirked and said, "Look like I've won." She let out a small laugh and said "Not for long Eldork."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

Finally chapter 2 had been published~ ^.^

It was finally the day we had waited for so long! Due to being the 2 most excellent student in the school, we get to skipped to the boss dungeon, the El Tree. Before the dungeon started, we stood outside the entrance with our armor and skills ready. Now we just had to waited for the signal to start. I glanced over and saw Aisha looking at the entrance nervously, she noticed me looking at her so she looked over and gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I did the same. Then suddenly a voice booming through the sky, startling us. I had no idea how he did it but it was from our principle, Lowe, he wished us good luck and yelled "START." The dungeon door opened and we both ran into the dungeon. It was easy. We get to the boss level quickly.

Aisha's POV:

We went into the gate that led to the boss..Looking around carefully, we seen no sign of any danger. Then I accidentally let my guard down and suddenly a hand came over my mouth and pulled me backwards while the other hand held my wrists together. Elsword noticed what was happening and turned around. "Banthus," he said, glaring at someone behind me. "Let her go you coward!" I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. Then I felt a sharp pain on my left neck, realizing he had put his sword against my skin using the hand he was putting over my mouth. "Surrender and this little girl of yours here wont die." A deep voice said behind me. Elsword was looking from me to Banthus, deciding what to do. Knowing Elsword, he wont let anything get in his way. However, to my horror, he put down his sword and said "fine." I stared wide eye at him, I tried to scream but the hand was still over my mouth. Banthus then kicked Elsword's sword away and summoned some of the other bandits and ordered them to torture him! I panic and tried to find my way out of Banthus's grasp but it was too tight. Elsword was getting beat up on the floor with his arms over his head. I started to felt tears rolling down my cheeks and all I could heard was Banthus's evil laugh.

Suddenly, I felt his grasp losing a little, so I used that chance to teleported away. Looking from Banthus to Elsword, I glared at Banthus with such anger that purple aura surrounded me. "GET HER!" Banthus ordered. Ignoring the bandits running toward me, feeling awakening, I teleported behind Banthus and screamed "LGHTNING BOLT," a bolt of lightning came out from my wand and electrocuted him. Then I used my MP potion I had in my pack, teleported a couple of feet away from him and yelled " METEOR CALL," a giant meteor was casts and widen, burning Banthus and destroyed the other bandits, "AHHH" Banthus screamed. Still had some strength left, Elsword stood up, leaning his weight on his sword and screamed "TRIPLE GEYSER!" 3 fire geysers came out and landed the final blow on Banthus. However Banthus was able to escaped since he still had a little energy left.

Elsword fell back as he had used all of his energy, I teleported toward him, feeling exhausted for using too much energy. I put his head on my lap and examined his wounds, luckily it wasn't that serious, sighing out of relief. Elsword opened his eyes, he tried to get up but ended up falling back, "Don't move, rest a little." I said to him. "Its ok, I'm fine." He said, but clearly he's not. Feeling irritated, I smacked him on he head and said, "I said to rest, you heard me?" I was glaring at him. "..That's not the right way to treated a wounded person," he mumbled. "Oh, so now you admitted it?" He just let out a chuckled and admitted defeated.

I let him rest on my lap for a while. I put my fingers over some of his wounds and said "Thanks for saving me...because of me, you got hurt this badly.." then tears started rolling down my cheek. Elsword looked at me, sudden by my reaction, he said "Don't cry, it's ok I'm still alive aren't I?" and he put on a nice smile, making me blushed, but I quickly stopped the blush. _He's...actually really cute_, I thought as I take a closer looked at him. I took out a HP potion from my pack and let him drank it. I helped him up and we walked back to the Ruben village, side by side.

The end~

chapter 3 will come out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The new changes

Elsword's POV:

It's been 2 years since Aisha and I did our first mission together. Now me and her are doing our last quest of class change. After the dungeon, we turned in our quest. Aisha went first, after she turned in the quest, she suddenly glowed a bright light of purple and after it stopped, I looked at her, mouth opened, eyes widen. Her hair was tied up and pulled into a bun, she had bangs across her forehead. She was wearing a white and purple shirt with an orange bow in the middle. She was wearing matching gloves and skirt with a dark purple shorts under it. She wore white socks that reached up to her thigh and its kind of puffy at the bottom and she wore black shoes. Her wand had turn pink, there were 2...wings? coming across each other at the bottom. She had become a high magician.

She looked so cute! I was speechless for a moment. She caught me staring at her and said "Umm ...Els? Hello? Still there? Do I looked that attractive to ya?" She let out a small laugh and winked at me, I came back to my senses and blushed.

"U-uh..congratulation, a-anyway, lets go to mine," I turned away and go turned in my quest. A bright light was surrounding me like Aisha but mine was red. When it stopped, I looked around, feeling different, like I was more powerful than before, I glanced over at Aisha and saw that she was blushing. I looked at myself in the mirror and ..._well that explained it_...I thought. I had spiky hair. I was wearing a red shirt that left my stomach exposed and a small jacket that was shorter than my red shirt but long at the arms part. I wore a black pant with a line of red stripe. My shoes are similar to my gloves, they had a red circle at the top. My sword had red outline and an image of black fire near the handle of my sword. I looked at hand and concentrated on it a little, then fire appeared on my hand. _I'm now a magic Knight,_ I smiled at that thought.

Summer had finally ended, which mean we had to go back to school. I groaned and together we headed to our new school, Bethma Middle School. As you could guess, the school is in Bethma based on the name. After changing jobs, Aisha and I went to our dorms in our new school. Mine was suprisingly...opposite of Aisha, which means, we could see each other anytime we want.

Aisha's POV:

Damn Elsword look so cute... _ugh snapped out of it Aisha!_ I thought. I went to my dorms...which is opposite of Elsword's...yay? I opened the door to my room and saw my new roommates, a nasod girl with 2 drones accompanied her on each side, one was black and the other was white, she had a poker face. She was wearing a white dress that was kinda short, there was a huge blue...diamond was it?...in the middle, near her neck. There were two other blue diamonds on her side starting from the waist. She wore boots that went up to her thigh and a white flower hairband. She had sleeves that reached to her wrists but it's not connected with her shirt. She wore 2 yellow bracelets and had yellow eyes with silver hair. The other is...an elf? Hm..this is rare, I've never seen one before. She had a blond, long hair that was tied up 2 times with red hair ties, one time on her back and the other near her knees. She wore white and green shirt and white puffy shorts. She wore matching shoes and gloves with something black wrapped around at the top. She had 3 orange buttons near the collar. She had a bow that was white with green at the end of both end. They both looked up when I entered. The elf jumped up and cheerfully said "Hi!" She had a young mother-like impression, I smile amusingly and replied "Hey, my name's Aisha, guess we'll be roommates now huh?" "

Yes. My name is Eve." Said the nasod girl with the poker face. "And mine is Rena~." Said the elf. I smiled at them and said "Cool, I'm a High Magician, mind if I asked what your classes are?" "Mine is Combat Ranger" said the elf, "and Eve's is Code Electra. Now come on, its kinda late, we should go to sleep." I didn't even noticed that the sky had became so dark. I put my things out of my luggages and put it in a closet next to the bed Rena said is available. I changed into my night clothes and fall asleep once my eyes are shut.

Elsword's POV:

I woke up as the light shined bright into my eyes. I sat up and looked around, just a couple of feet away, there was a bed where a blond hair boy slept on. He said his name was Chung, was it? And he's a Sieker! That's the royal family that ruled Hamel. he wore all armors. He wore a blue scarf that he let it loose on his neck and a cape with blue on the outside and red on the inside. He had blond hair, he wore white, heavy armor on his arms that looked spiky and a white armor shirt. There was a golden belt under it. He had 2 blue belts above his thigh. He wore white armor on his leg and a white metal X-looking shape on his knees with 3 golden things under it. He wore white armor shoes with a bit of blue on it. His weapons...was a gun and a gigantic shooter that was as tall as he is. Wonder how he used that... His class was a Shooting Guardian. Couple of feet away from Chung's bed was Raven's. He was wearing equipments that were mostly made of metal. He had a white turtleneck and a black and white shirt. With a brown belt on his waist but his shirt was not actually tucked in, so the belt was outside, around the shirt. He had armor on both of his shoulders. What surprise me was that his left side, from shoulder to his hand were made up metal, it's like a Nasod arm. On his right hand, he wore a sleeve underneath the armor that stretched to his wrist with metal wrapped around it and he wore black gloves. He wore black pant with...metal shoes, I think. He had a sword that was kinda curved up, there were 3 mini blades stucked out of his sword near the handle. His hair looked messy and sticking out of place and he had a serious expression on his face, he had a pair of orange eyes that looked like he had went through a lot of pain in the past, he was a Sword Taker, didn't seen much of them lately these days. Looking around the room, there were a white door that led to the bathroom. I stood up and went in there to get ready.

Aisha's POV:

It was morning already? Groaning, I don't felt like getting up, but I did it anyway. I went in the pink door that led to the bathroom and get ready. Once I got out, Eve and Rena were already awake and was in their uniforms. "Morning! finally you done!" Rena said cheerfully and went into the bathroom. I looked at Eve and asked "Do u have go use the restroom too?" She looked up at me and shaked her head "No, Nasod dont need to use the restroom." "O-okay..." I awkwardly said. After a couple of minutes, Rena finished and said "come on guys~ lets go visit our school." She grabbed our packs and our arms without waiting for an answers and strode out of the room.

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming soon~ ^_^ . I wrote down all of my ideas but only the editing is long T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Elsword's POV:

After we all finished getting ready, Chung wanted to go and see our school, so we decided to come along. I was suprised see the other girls from the other room came out as we did. Since Chung was too excited, he accidentally pumped into a silver hair girl with a flower on her head as the blond hair elf ...wait, an elf? This is new... well where was I...oh right, walked by. The pumped causes them to fall on the ground. "Omg Eve are you okay?" The elf said to the silver hair girl as she tried to help her. "Ow.." Chung said while still on the ground, Raven extended his hand and helped him up. "Sorry, my bad, are you ok?" Chung said to the silver hair girl who was known as Eve. Then I saw Aisha and smiled at her, she noticed and smiled back, then she walked to my side and said "Crazy huh...?" knowing what she meant, I replied "yep..."

Rena's POV:

As I tried to helped Eve up and see if she broke something, I noticed a guy with brown eyes and tane skin, trying to helped the blond boy with...eh...girlish face...no offense...up. "Thanks Raven." She heard the blond boy said to him, so his name is Raven huh.. he actually look pretty cool..and handsome. I helped Eve up and the blond guy apologized. Then to get to know the others better, I introduced myself. "Hi, are you ok? My name is Rena." I smile cheerful. "Hi, my name is Chung," the blond boy said, " and that's Raven and Elsword." I saw a red hair guy standing next to Aisha...wait..next to Aisha? Aww those two would made a cute couple! I just noticed that! Hm..think I'm getting overboard with loves..anyway. Then I introduced the girls and together we all walked to class. Turned out we all in the same classes, isn't that's amazing?

Raven's POV:

That elf...she reminded me of someone. I sighed as I walked to class with them. I was lost in my own thoughts until I accidentally pumped into the elf, Rena. "Oh sorry," I said. "Its ok!" she said with a smile. She look...similar to her. Then my face suddenly darken as I was thinking about her. "Um..its something wrong?" Rena asked worrily. I immediately snapped out of my thought and said, "Hm? Oh, yea, I'm fine." Then we headed to class without another words between us.

Elsword's POV:

We entered the class room and our teacher, Ms. Ariel, told us to sit anywhere we want. So I sat next to the window, Aisha was sitting next to me. Rena was sitting in front of Aisha and Eve sat in front of me. Chung sat behind Aisha and Raven sat behind me. That would be our seated until the end of the year.

Damn, class was so boring, so I ended up staring out the window, lost in my own thought. The sound of the bell snapped me back to reality. Together as a group, we walked to the cafeteria. "Hey Els, you ready for tomorrow?" Aisha asked me. "Hm? Tomorrow?" I asked confusingly. "And...you dozed off in class again." She rolled her eyes at me. "You know me so well," I said with a smile. "Tomorrow, at the 3rd period, they would bring us to the field and let us train there. Also, we could picked a partners." She said. "The group who got the most kills get to promoted to a higher level and a day off at school." Aisha and I looked at each other and smiled. "We're so winning this." I smirked.

Chung overheard our conversation, he turned around with a grinned and said, "oh no you don't, Raven and I would won this." "Wait huh? I didn't agree to this." Raven said, looking over at Chung. "Arg come on, man! It would be fun," Chung said. Raven sighed and said, "fine I guess." "Yea Good luck with that, Eve and I will beat you guys!" Rena said with a smiled. We all looked at each other. After a moment of exchanging looks, we said "OH ITS ON!"

After school~

Eve's POV:

I went back to my dorm and continued on my research. I needed to find out how to recreated the Nasod race. I've been searching for the last 3 years but still no progress. I sighed. Then Rena came in and said, "come in Eve! We're training!" She said excitedly and dragged me out, "ok hold on, I need to get my armors." I quickly went and grabbed all my equipments and went to meet Rena outside. "What is up with all of these competition? I don't get why human always got involved in this." "Well, it's something that...that...nvm..I don't get it either," Rena said with a laugh. Then we got to the field next to the Bethma village called Bethagara Falls and started training. About 4 hours later, Rena was breathing heavily while I just stood there, charging my equipments. _Humans get so tired easily_..I thought. "Lets end it for today, I'm tired." Rena panted. "Ok," I replied. Then we walked back to our dorms.

Chung's POV:

After school, Raven and I trained at the Bethagara Falls. We trained for about 4 hours then went back to our dorms. On the way there, we met Rena and Eve in their equipments. _Guess they trained too huh_... I thought. Then we went over and greeted them. "Hey guys, ready for tomorrow?" I said. "Hey Chung. And yep! We're gonna beat u guys." Rena grinned. "We'll see about that." I said.

Elsword's POV:

Aisha and I went out to trained and practiced our magic. After that we got tired, so we walked around until night fall down. The moonlight shined bright in the sky. I glanced over are Aisha, _gosh she is so pretty in that moonlight, _I thought. "Hey Els, let go back. It's getting cold." She said. I nodded and we headed back.

* * *

Dang took 5 hours to post this since my phone kept getting frozen XD.

Chapter 4 is coming soon~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The Elgang

The next day at school~

Narrator's POV:

The students were being gather in Pilgrim's Gateway. They would be tested group by group. They had 5 mins to kill as much monsters as they can and the teachers would recorded it. The first group was Chung and Raven. When they heard the word "Start!" They both ran into the field. Chung used Shooting Stars and monsters go down quickly. Then he went and auto attack the monsters until his mana was back and he used Aceldama. Meanwhile, Raven used Shock Wave, then he auto attack the monster and used Hypersonic Stab.

After the 5 mins was up, Rena and Eve was next. They got ready in their position and sprinted out when they heard the signal. Rena used Phoenix Strike and then auto attack. Eve used Particle Ray and auto attack like Rena. Rena then used Crescent Kick to attack the strong monsters and used Rail Stinger to do the final blow. Before the 5 mins ended, Eve used Giga Stream and killed a bunch of monsters.

A couple of groups go next then it was time for Aisha and Elsword. They got into the field and started attacking when they heard the signal. Aisha used Blizzard Shower and Meditation to recover her mana while auto attacking. Meanwhile, Elsword used Storm Blade and then auto attack. When the monsters surrounded him in every direction, he used Phoenix Talon and destroyed them all. Before the 5 mins was up, Aisha used Blizzard Shower again.

After everyone was done. Ms. Camilla looked over at our scores. It took her a while but finally she said, "seem like we had a winner, with 203 monsters killed in 5 mins, the winner group are Elsword & Aisha. But follow closely by 203 kills were 2 groups, with 199 kills, Rena & Eve and Chung & Raven. Congratulation you 6, you'll be promoted to higher level and you can take a day off tomorrow, and for the rest of you, school tomorrow." She said with a smiled. The 6 of us csmiled while everyone else groaned.

Rena's POV:

After school, we decided to group up and celebrated. Around 6 pm, we met up and went to a place called the Bethma Restaurant. They had a lot of delicious food and drinks. We used our money from dungeons, field, and quests to paid for it. "Damn we're only behind by 4 points." Chung said. "Ikr, but at least we had fun plus a day off tomorrow." Rena said cheerfully.

We had a fun time then an idea hit me. "Hey guys, what do you think if we created a group?" I said, smiling. Elsword raised an eyebrow at me, "what kind of group?" He asked. "A training group, we could do dungeons together and helped each other when needed." I said. "Oh that's a great idea!" Aisha exclaimed, "we could picked out a group name! Hm..lets see...the Magician Team?" She asked with a grinned. "Now Aisha, sweety, not all of us here are magicians like you, you gotta be fair." I said with a smile while she was giggling. "Yea! Not everything is about you Aisha!" Chung said laughing, "maybe the Sharp Shooter Team?" "That goes the same for you too Chung," I said, giggling. "How about the Elgang?" Eve said, still had her poker face on. "Since our mission since we were young were suppose to look for the El that had been shattered, maybe we could name it the Elgang." Eve said, sipping on her drink. "That's a good idea." Raven said. Then we all exchange look with each other and smile. "Well, seem like the Elgang begin now." I said with a grin.

* * *

Chapter 5 is coming soon~

Sorry if this a little too short, a little lazy lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Happy Halloween~

Elsword's POV:

It's been a month since we created the 'Elgang'. We started to received more advanced quests from the bulletin boards and we always do dungeon as group of 6, guess it's more funner than group of 2. Tomorrow is Halloween, so our teachers decided to put up a haunted house. Which mean, no school tomorrow! Yea!

Though our homework was to pick out our costumes for Halloween. It was to keep as a secret until tomorrow night.

The next day~

I woke up with a yawned. It was 10am already, did I slept that much? So I get up, get ready and headed to the cafeteria for some food. It's always open, but they only made it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Anytime later or earlier than that, we had to made it ourself. I opened the refrigerator and found a piece of cake. I grabbed it and ate it. Then I headed back to my dorm. I was in the mood for some quests, so I picked out quests from the bulletin board and did it. It was field quest so I don't really needed help from the gang. Took me 2-3 hours to finished 10 quests, I received some potions as rewards. I walked around before headed back to my dorm. I opened the door and looked at the clock, 5 pm already? Wow, that was fast, I thought. The haunted house started at 6 and we promised to met each other outside our rooms. I saw Chung and Raven. Chung was sitting on the bed, cleaning his shooter. Raven was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey Elsword, where had you been?" Chung asked as I walked in and fell on my bed, "just went out for some field quests. Now Imma go get ready." I said as I got off my bed and went to get ready.

30 minutes later~ (Yep. It took him that long XD)

I came out, dressed up as a pirate. I wore a red hat with a red feather on top of it. Red shirt with white sleeves and black pant that tucked under my black boots that went up to my knees. I had his sword strapped on my side. Chung was already in his costumes, he dressed up as a Knight. He was wearing armors that are similar to his usual armors but this one is black and seem lighter. He had a black sword on his side and his gun on the other. I looked over at Raven, but he was still sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Raven, aren't you gonna change into something? We only had 15 mins left." I asked. "Eh...I'll just put on a black cloth and disguise myself as a ghost." He said boringly. "Look like someone isn't into Halloween.." I murmured. "Hurry up Raven, we need to go to the girls' room." Chung said. Raven sighed, turned off the TV and went to put on a black cloak and put a hood on. It covered him up from head to toes. Then he put on a piece of black cloth over his face that covered his whole face but his eyes. But if he hid in the dark, no one probably could see him there. We went over to the girls' and knocked. Aisha opened the door and said "hey, nice costumes!" "Same to you, too," I said. She had on a purple witch costume. She had on a purple, pointy hat with a dress down to her knees. There were strings going zigzag in the middle of her dress from top to bottom and it tighten at the waist.w The dress had long sleeves that widen at bottom, it reached to her hand, which seem a little too long for her. She wore matching black boots, the designs was similar to her dress. She let down her purple hair and had her pink wand in her hand.

"They're still changing, so ya...just wait a min." She said as she walked into the hall and closed the door behind her. She looked around, then said, "hey where's Raven?" "Hm? What are you talking about, he was right..." my voice stopped as I looked around, no sign of Raven. I frowned, then suddenly I saw a small movement on my left. I quickly took out my sword and pointed at that direction, it was only Raven, raising both of his hands in an I-surrender way. "Woa dude, are you trying to kill me?" He asked. I put down my sword and said, "dude you startled me." "Was just trying to scared Aisha," he smirked. "Well too bad, your plan failed," Aisha said with a laugh. "How did you do that?" Chung asked. "Shadow steps," Raven replied.

Then Rena and Eve appeared from their room. Rena dressed up as a red devil...eh...a devil with a bow and combat skills... She kept her hair tied and she wore a red headband with devil ears on it. She had on a red sleeveless dress that reached to her knees. Her dress had no string, it's a type of dress that started at the breasts part. On her waist, there were outline design and 2 red flowers on each side of her waist. She wore gloves that went up to her elbow and red high heel boots. She was holding her bow and had bat wings with devil tail...wait tail? And its moving!? Eh..I rather left that as a mystery. Eve had a black cat costume. She wore headband that had black cat ears on her silver hair. She wore a similar dress to Rena but hers had strings connected to her dress, going over her shoulders. She wore a black dress that reached to her knees that tighten around her waist and had a big black bow on the back of her waist. She wore black high heels and gloves that went up to her elbow. She wore a small leather jacket that reached down below her stomach and the sleeves reached down to her elbow and tighten at the end. Her drones where on her sides, each had a mini headbands that had cat ears on them.

"Ready?" Rena asked with a smile. "Yea," Aisha replied. Then we headed to the school while chatting.

Chung's POV:

My god, Eve looked so pretty. Her cat costume made her looked extremely cute. She's the quiet type, so she don't talked much, she only answers when people talked to her. But that's what made me like her...wait did I just admitted that? Well anyway, I wonder how pretty she would be if she would actually smile. I walked side by side with her, trying to keep a conversation going, but that was a huge challenge for me since her answers are usually the end-of-a-sentence type.

Raven's POV:

As we headed to the school, we saw there were a lot of decorations on houses and stores, I saw mostly pumpkins. While walking in the dark, my costume made it hard to see me, so sometimes my friends had to ask where I was. Rena walked by my side, talking to me.

She actually looked cute in her costume.. she were telling me how pretty the decorations are and what kind of decorations would be in the haunted house.

15 mins later. We reached the school. The school was the same, only the candles on the walls were different. Next to the school was ...Woa..I did not expected for the haunted house to be this awesome. The haunted house was nearly as tall as the school, which is 6 floors high. The house looked cricket and had some cracks in it, looked like it had been there since million years ago. There were some dark clouds on top of the house and dry trees surrounded it, leaving only a walkway there. The school had food for the students but they don't felt that hungry so they decided to go visited the haunted house first.

Elsword's POV:

We walked into the haunted house as the door suddenly opened when we arrived at the steps. There were some other people walking around, so we decide to took the route that no one go into. The house looked amazing, there were huge stairs led to higher floors in the middle of the house, on both side of the stairs, there were hall ways leaving to other rooms. On the left and right side, there were also hallways that contained a bunch of doors. The place was dark, but there were a lot of candles on the wall to provided lights. We decided to go up to the stairs. I could felt Aisha getting closer to me as we go up higher. Then suddenly a ghost connected to a string fell down from the ceiling when we made a turn, it wasn't scary at all, but Aisha screamed and made the ghost got on fire. So Raven was trying to put it out while Rena hugged Aisha, we were all laughing, except for Eve and Aisha, who was still (about to) having a heart attack from the sudden ghost appearanced. Then we continued, the place was creepy, there were some noises coming from the rooms and ghost sounds can be heard from all directions. Aisha was sticking close to me, hugging my arm. I never seen her this scared before, I smiled in amuse. "Hey you wanna go in here?" Eve asked, pointing to a white door on the left. "Sure," Raven said opened the door. It led to another hallway that had lots of turns. Suddenly, a bat came down from the ceiling connected by a string came down, and again, Aisha squealed and put it on fire. "No Aisha, sweety, you don't set bats on fire." Rena sighed and took away her wand, but you could clearly said she was holding back a laugh. Then we continue walking until when we were heading toward a turn, a blue transparent ghost came out from a wall and go through the opposite wall. Then suddenly another ghost appeared in front of Aisha and said, "boo." She screamed and buried her face in Elsword's chest, crying. Elsword hugged her and said, "It's ok now," he said, trying to keep a straight face. Rena was trying to comforted her when Chung started laughing since he can't kept a straight face. It caused the whole Elgang to busted out laughing except for Eve and Aisha, who had a pouty face. "I'm sorry, but that was just hilarious Aisha," Chung said between his laughter. Then they continued going through the haunted house with Aisha trying to face the ghosts.

Somewhere in the haunted house~

Narrator's POV:

A person in a black cloak was looking at the Elgang through the crystal ball. He chuckled at them and said, "lets make this a little more interesting, shall we?" He smirked. He snapped his fingers and black magic appeared around his hand, he released it up into the air. The black magic surrounded the haunted house with a dark color light for a moment then died down. "Too bad I don't had time for the show," he said then opened a portal and disappeared through it.

* * *

Happy Early Halloween~ :3

Next chapter coming soon..or in another hour.. o.o


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Haunted House

Rena's POV:

Suddenly, I felt a dark present. "Stop!" I said to the Elgang and tried to concentrated on the source of energy. As an elf, I can felt the present of any kind of magic or aura. (um..not sure if its true but I'll just go along with it XP) Everyone looked at me, waiting. I felt the dark present getting stronger. _This presence..felt so familiar.._.I thought. Eve was readying her drones and was looking around, it must mean she felt it too. "Can you guys feel it?" I asked them. They concentrated and Aisha's face turned from scared to serious, "it's getting stronger.." she said. Raven nodded. Then we got out our weapons and put on our full guard. "Don't used any spells that could caused for this house to go down." I warned. Suddenly a door broke down and there were monsters coming out of the room. We started attacking them and soon they were all dead. I examined them and frowned, "what's going on..thee are monsters from Bethegara Falls and Pilgrim's Gateway..." suddenly a couple more doors broke down and monsters started pouring from it and surrounding us. "Phoenix Ta-" knowing what skill he gonna used, I quickly put my hand over his mouth and hissed, "you gonna brought down the whole house!" I took my hand back and heard him mumbled, "sorry.."

This is bad, they are closing on us. "Attack with your close range skills, now go!" I said to the Elgang.

Raven's POV:

I looked at Rena, suprised at how her mood swing changed so fast. She could be so scary when in combat...or when someone made her angry, either way...

Narrator's POV:

"Thousand Stars!" Eve said and a hundreds of shockballs flied and attacked the big and strong enemy. She used illusion strike when necessary. Then there were many monsters coming her way and she was surrounded, Chung noticed this and about to ran there and helped Eve. But she said, "Photon Flare!" and killed them all. So he stayed in his spot and killed monsters, he used Head Shots to tried to killed far away monsters. Raven auto attack the monsters and used Berseker Blade and Hypersonic Stab when necessary. Nearby, Rena used Rising Falcon when the enemies got too close, Cresecend Kicks when dealing with stronger monsters, and Rail Stinger to killed a row of monsters. "Chain fireballs!" Aisha said. Then she auto attack until more enemies surrounded her and she used Chain Burst.

Chung's POV:

This isn't good, the monsters are increasing. Even as the strongest team, we can't fight all of this. "Fall back!" I yelled to the other. They nodded and started moving in one direction and killed all of the monsters in their way. "Rena! Tried to located where the source are coming from." She close her eyes while we held off the monsters. "I can't sensed it really well, Idk, but it's coming from somewhere upstairs." We got to the stairs and headed higher to the top. "The attic!" Eve said. "But there isn't any opening for us," Elsword said. Then suddenly Aisha said, "Magic Missile!" A blue orb formed out from her wand, she closed her eyes and concentrated, the orb went up to the attic, but then she frown and opened her eyes, "the orb..it got to the main source, but it can't...hit it.." she said confusingly. We all frowned and Raven said, "guess we gotta go find out." The monsters are started to closed in on us. "Elsword! Use Phoenix Talon!" I said. "What? But it gonna brought down the whole..." her voice stopped as she thought for a moment. "That's it, use it Elsword!" He waited for until the monsters came closed in on them and yelled, "PHOENIX TALON!" The other members of the Elgang ducked and covered their head with their arms. He created a giant fire Phoenix that burned the monsters near by, it flied up, destroying the roof and suddenly, all of the monsters disappeared. We stood up and glanced around, this place was a mess! Oh well, they'll clean up later. The dark presence seem to had disappeared. We decided to went around the haunted house to see if there were anything unusual. Aisha had became scared again and was hugging Elword's arm. _What happened to her bravery just a sec ago?_ I thought. _She scared of ghosts but not creepy monsters?_ Raven said to went around and check for every rooms, but there are like 1000 rooms here.

Elsword's POV:

We came to a hall way and saw our teachers. They were talking to each other and they looked worn out due to battling with the monsters. They stopped talking when they saw us. They came over and Ms. Ariel said, "are you guys ok?" "Suddenly there were a bunch of monsters appeared from nowhere, then somehow we can't controlled the house anymore, hopefully the students in here are all okay." Ms. Camilla said frowning. "You should go looked around for them." She said to the other teachers and they nodded. Ms. Camilla studied us for a moment and said, "you guys know something about this isn't it?" Damn she's sharp. We looked at each other and then Aisha spoke up, "we're not sure but what we know for sure is that someone are testing us. There was a dark presence in the attic, base on my knowledge and what happened to my blue orb, it's a kind of power that can't be destroy by just any kind of spells, it can only be destroy by a specific kind of spell, Elsword's Phoenix Talon is one example. But base on what happened today, that person could've created a more stronger source of dark magic that could created more powerful monsters. But these monsters that we encountered today are just ordinary monster, our level. So that person must be testing a specific person or a specific group of students." Aisha said. Ms. Camilla frowned and was lost in her own thoughts. "I'll see about this and find out who that or those person are." Right now, just kept this as a secret between us." She said. We all nodded. "Now get some rest, you've had a hard day."

* * *

Finished updating at 3am...

Chapter 8 coming soon~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Warning.

Oh BTW, I'm gonna change the story a bit~ :3

Elsword's POV:

We headed back downstairs and saw the mess in this haunted house after the attack. There were some drops of blood on the floor, beside that, no one were here. We went outside and saw some students injured and teachers running around, helping them and carrying them to the hospital.

Then Aisha gasped and pointed to an area near the school. I looked over and saw the sadest sight ever, about 55 of the students were laying on the ground, white blankets covered over them, which mean their life must had ended.

We looked at the dead bodies for a moment, then Aisha started tearing up, I came over and hugged her, letting her cried on my shoulder."Whoever this person is...they've cross the line." Rena said angrily. I looked over at her, she was looking down at the ground, fist, clenched, her hair covered her face. "This is over the line...they don't had to involved all of these other innocence one..." I've never seen her this angry before, but then her hand started to loosen and she burst out crying and collapsed on the floor. Raven came over and hugged her, making her feel better.

Eve's POV:

I stared at the scenes, don't know what to made of it. As I studied the dead body, some of them aren't covered with a blanket yet, something suddenly caught my eyes. I motioned Chung over, asking him to come with me. I walked over to the teachers who in charged of the dead bodies and asked them if I could see them. He looked a little concern but he agreed.

I walked over to one of them and pulled the white blanket down. It was a boy with blue hair and he had some scars from the previous fight. There was a mark across his chest, I examined it and noticed that the mark were deep and harsh, I could see the bottom of the mark since it had widen, it had some dark purple color at the bottom. I turned around and flipped down the other blanket. There was a stab mark through the chest, I examined it and noticed that the inside were red, and there were no sign of any dark purple color.

Chung was standing there, studying at me, then he asked, "what are you looking for Eve?" _It wouldn't hurt to tell him.._.I thought. I motioned him over and sat down next to me.

I pointed at the stab mark and said, "look at the mark, you could see its red right? And no sign of any dark purple color." Then I turned around to the person that had a mark across his chest. "Now look at this one, at the bottom, there was some dark purple color, this show that they had been killed by different person. The red mark is made by monsters since they only used weapons, and the other one...it's made by a person that use magic, which is the same as the person who created the dark presence we sensed before. I stared at him, looking for any reaction, but his face was just serious, lost in thoughts.

"Can you go and pulled down all of the blankets?" I asked, he looked at me and stood up to do what I said. After he's done, I asked the teachers for help moving the bodies around. They were uncertain and disagreeing at first but they decided to help me afterward. I pointed on the bodies that I wanted to move and they did it for me while Chung watched the scene.

After they finished, I jumped on one of branch of the dry tree and looked down at the marks and studied them. By that time, the rest of the Elgang already joined Chung. Then something hit me, I flied down and asked them to move the bodies around again.

Once they finish, the bodies were arranged in one straight line. I looked at them and wrote down the marks on the ground with a stick, after I finished, it had formed into a message: _I'm coming for you, Elgang_. The rest of the Elgang stared in surprised, even the teachers.

Rena's POV:

Ms. Camilla went out with Ms. Ariel and saw we were gathering at the dead bodies area, they came over and saw the message. Ms. Camilla's face darken. But when she saw the marks on the students, she gasped in shocked and dropped her clipboard. We all looked at her. Her face was full of shocked and horror.

"T-the marks...those are made by-" then she stopped herself, took a deep breath, and picked up her clipboard. (Oh I forgot to mention, Ms. Camilla is the principle.) Then she gave orders to the other teachers and they went off to do their jobs. The Elgang looked at Ms. Camilla, expected for her to say something, but she didn't, then I spoke up, "they were made by who?" She just looked at me and gave me a simple answer, "you'll learned it when you are old enough." Then she headed to the other areas to checked on the students.

The Elgang looked at each other while I tried to solve this little puzzle inside my head. She had a feeling I known this person, but I just can't seem to be able to figure out...

* * *

Chapter 9 is coming soon~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rena

This chapter is basically about Rena lol :P

Raven's POV:

A few days after that incident happened, Rena seem to be lost in her own thought most of the time. Once when we were walking, she was about to walked straight into a pit, but then I quickly pulled her away. She just stood and said, "thanks," and continued walking. Even in dungeon, she seem to be lost in thought until the Nasod was about to stab her, missing only by an inch. Aisha teleported over, killed the Nasod, and was shaking her shoulder furiously. Then for her safety, I decided to told Rena to just followed behind us and she nodded, looking sad. After the dungeon, she went up to her room. The rest of the Elgang were in the boys' room. "I wondered what had gotten into Rena lately," Aisha asked worrily. "Must be about that incident.." Chung said. "My program showed that she is depressed and people acted like that either when their love one died, or it could connected to one of their past. In this case, its her past." Eve said emotionless. We all looked at her. "How you know this?" Elsword asked.

"Think about it," Eve said, "Rena is an elf right? We haven't seen much Elf lately, even though they usually live in the forest as a group. But my program asserted that there were no Elf Groups left at this period of time. So that means she must be one of the last species that existed. What happened in her past, we do not know, but there must be some event that happened in order for her race to be destroyed. The events last time could related to her past. And beside, there was a warning message for us, if this related to her past, and now its happening to us, she couldn't bear it."

We were all silent. Then Chung spoke up, "eh first..I wouldn't referred her as a species. But if that is true, then we had to do something about this." "What can we do? Except for waiting until they come for us." Elsword said. We were silence once again. "Raven, you've been quiet through this whole conversation, what's wrong?" Aisha asked, concerned.

I was about to answer until there was a knocked on the door. I went over and opened the door. It was Rena, we saw us and came in. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked cheerfully. We were all shocked by her sudden cheerfulness. "Come on, let go train. We still had 3 more years until we moved to Altera school~so might as well train now." She laughed. "Um sure," Aisha said and followed Rena out of the room. She looked behind us and motioned us to followed Rena, then gave us the look just-go-along. We nodded and do the dungeon.

Rena was back to her own self, she was attacking the monsters furiously though...scared me a little somehow, and she had a murderous aura around her. We went throught the boss quickly after Rena used an awakening potion and attacked the boss nonstop with the help of Aisha and Chung. Elsword and I didn't even do anything to the boss yet and it already go down. Meanwhile Eve just stood there, studying the scene. Elsword and I exchanged looks and went out of the dungeon gate. "That feel good~" Rena said, stretching.

Rena's POV:

After doing the dungeon, we went to the cafeteria for food. I was still sad about the death of those students who had died that night. But I don't want to get the Elgang worried, so I locked down my feeling and thoughts about it when I'm around them. After we ate dinner, we came back to our dorms and rest. After everyone was asleep, I can't sleep, so I tied my hair up again, put on my usual clothes and went outside. I decided to went out for a walk and killed monsters in field. The moon is so beautiful tonight...I thought. Then feeling sleepy, I went back to my dorm, get changed, and fall asleep once my eyes were shut.

Somewhere near by~

Narrator's POV:

What Rena hadn't know, was that there was a black figure watching her the time she was outside. "You haven't change much huh," the figure chuckled. It was hiding in the shadow. "We'll meet soon or later." Then the figure stepped out of the shadow and into the moonlight. She was wearing pink outfit that showed most of her parts but covered the most important had spiky pink hair and she was holding a purple bow. Suddenly her phone beeped, she pulled it out and looked at the message, then she opened a portal and disappeared through it. She arrived in a dark place, the walls were made of bricks and there were candles around to shined up the place. There were prisons on both of her side. "Think I teleported to the wrong place.." she mumbled.

Then she walked to a wooden door, opened it and walked passed the guard and went upstairs. The hallway was huge, then she came to a stop by a big door, she opened it and walked inside. She came to a stop near the throne that was hidden by the shadow and kneeled in front of it. "You called for me, my Lord?" She said. "Yes.." a voice coming from the throne, "I have a mission for you."

* * *

The next chapter is coming in another 5 mins XP


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The mission.

Aisha's POV:

It was morning already, I woke up and get dressed. Seeing others still asleep, I walked to the cafeteria. On the way there, I saw Raven and Elsword making their way into the cafeteria. I walked over and said, "morning, you guys woke up early today." "Same to you too," Raven said while Elsword let out a yawned.

After our breakfast, we headed straight to class, the Ms. Camilla came over to us and told us to meet her after school with the whole Elgang. _Wonder what's going on,_ I thought.

After school~

We walked to Ms. Camilla's office. The door was already opened, so we headed inside. She motioned us to sat down. "There were a couple of attacks happened in a village called Altera lately. The chief of the village are asking for some help. He wanted to see if I could sent any of my students there and helped protected the village. So I chose you guys for the mission, so what do you say?" She looked at us, patiently waiting for the answer. We were shocked at her recommendation. We exchanged looks and then Elsword spoke up, "we agree to do it, but why did you picked us instead of the 8th grade?" "I know you guys are just 6th grade, but at your age, I believed you could do it base on your knowledge and skills." She said and giving us a smile. "Your level of fighting are like high school students and... well... only Aisha and Eve is smart here so... no comments." She said with a laugh. "..." the Elgang was silence. "Think you just did.." Raven said. "But if you guys work as a group, I know you can do it." We all smiled and said, "so when do we leave?" "I'll scheduled it for you guys tomorrow. You need to leave as quickly as you can. Altera is in danger." She said.

We left her office and walked back to our dorms. "What did you think about the offer?" Chung asked. "A little earlier than I expected..but it's great," Rena replied, "We should go and pack up."

The next day~

Chung's POV:

We carried our stuff out and headed to Ms. Camilla's office. "Great! Glad you are here." She handed us an envelop and said, "Give this to the chief when you get there. And don't worry if you're not sure who is the chief, he'd tell you. Now off you go." She stand back and created a portal. Still don't know how she did that...I thought. We walked through it. On the other side, we saw a place, it looked like an underground building full of technology. Everything was made out of metal. I looked around and saw that Eve looked a little...anxious? I think.

We started walking and came to a stop when we saw a...a white dog that know how to talk...he came over when he saw us and said,"hello, I'm Adel, the chief of this place, who might you be?" Elsword gave him the letter and said, "here's a letter from Ms. Camilla." He read it, then he studied us. "Aren't you a little young?" He asked. We just shrugged. "Well I trust Camilla, she had a reasons for sending you guys," he smiled, "Seem like you guys will be helping us from now. Welcome to Altera."

Aisha's POV:

He showed us to the school we would be studying at and our dorms. The school was Altera Middle School, its not much different except the fact that this is more technology then Bethma Middle School. There were many other people here that were our age and they looked more...advance. We even get to had our own dorms! We walked through the door and wow...there was a kitchen, a stairs led to our bed rooms, and a huge living room that contain a TV and a couch and a table!

"Um...does anyone know how to cook here?" Raven asked. "I do, so don't worry." Rena said with a smile. "You're not gonna cook us forest food..aren't you?" Chung asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Rena laughed, "heck no, and elfs also eat normal food like human silly." U could heard Chung sighed out of relieved. "Well Imma headed to my room~" I said and carried my stuff upstairs. There were 10 doors, each were in different colors. I picked the purple one and headed in. _Wow.._I thought as I enter, the floor were made of carpets and there was a huge purple and pink bed with pink wall paper. There was a purple closets on the left of the room and a desk on the right. Next to the bed was a small table. _Honestly? I'm loving this place!_ I thought as I unpacked my stuff.

After we finished unpacking, we spent the rest of the day exploring Altera.

Eve's POV:

Altera...this place gave me a corrupted presence. I walked into the field to observed the monsters. Then something caught my attention. The monsters...they are...Nasods? how is this even possible? The Nasods race had been destroyed a long time ago. I looked at it and pulled out my laptop and sat on the edge of the steps. My program identify these are Nasods. But I frowned slightly as I read the next part. The Nasods were made by a bigger Nasod called a Nasod King? Nonsense! I had deactivated him after he was trying to took over the world. But...the robots also had been deactivated along with him since he was the one who made them, somehow I didn't get deactivated, considered I'm also one of his creation...that's why I'm trying to created my own race. I studied the Nasods, there were something about these robots..they seem..corrupted somehow, like they had been out of control. Then something hit me. These robots aren't being control by anyone! They are independent and followed no ones' order. Why had the Nasod King set these thing free?.. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that Chung had came up to me. He sat down next to me and studied the robots. "Seem like we would be fighting with Nasod robots now huh" he said with a chuckled. "Indeed," I said. "You're a Nasod too right? They are also the same kind, but these feel...corrupted in some way." He said. He can felt it too? I didn't know human could felt any presence about the Nasods..."Come on, lets go back and get ready for tomorrow." He said and together, we headed back.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The dungeon.

The next day~

Aisha's POV:

The Elgang walked to their new school. It was amazing! The class room had doors that would opened by itself. The classrooms and the materials are still the same in Bethma, but it's much bigger and it look more advance. We saw some students in their seat and was talking to each other. When we walked in, some of them looked up at us strangely and whispering to one another. "Um...this is awkward.." I whispered to Rena, "indeed.."

Then our teacher walked in, "hello class, take any seat you like," she said to us with a smile. " we took some seat on the back and sat down. "Today we had some new students, they'll be joining us here from now on, so make them feel welcome," then she looked at us and asked, "would you mind standing up, introducing yourself?" We all stood up and introducing ourself and our classes. Then we spent the rest of the class learning math.

Elsword's POV:

Well...one thing that are still the same as Bethma was that, the lessons are still boring. Why can't they made them any funner? Oh one thing I forgot to mention, I don't show my intellectual side unless its necessary. Only the gang know so far, so...ya.

Anyway so when we were walking back to our dorms, Adel came and talked to us, "I received some information that the robots would be invading again, I needed you to go to the Nasod Foundry and stop them before they take any action. The rest of the information are on the bulletin board." We looked at the bulletin board and saw a quest similar to what he said. We took it down and I also took down some other quests related to it. Then we headed to the dungeon.

Eve's POV:

_Ugh, corrupted Nasods, I hate this place._ The more I continued, the closer I came to feeling like I'm gonna exploded due to the disgusting sights, literally. Then we came to the boss level, there were ...4 robots? I thought there would only be one. Oh wait, these are the robots that he summoned, no wonder. This was a little hard to kill since its above our level. _Corrupted Nasods and invading Altera?_ _I don't think so_, I thought as I ready myself for the battle.

Aisha's POV:

_This place gave me the creeps_, I thought as I got myself ready for the battle. The robots made a run straight at us, "BLIZZARD SHOWER!" I casted a blizzard, damaging the robots. Then wee gathered them in one place using auto attacks, "STORM BLADE!" Elsword screamed, he unleash a series of swords in a form of a rotating flaming flower bud, damaging them and Rena land a final blow, using Crescent Kick. All 4 robots died and the main boss appeared. I yelled, "INFERNAL WAVE," and unleashed a deadly combo. The Nasod fell back, almost falling on me, I let out a squealed and teleported away. He got up again, before he could do anything, Raven used Flying Impact, followed by Chung's spell, Comet Crasher. The Nasod fell on the ground and disappeared, summoning 4 other robots again. We quickly destroyed them all and then waited for the boss to come out.

Suddenly the Nasod appeared in front of me, I auto attack but my wand moved through it, I frowned. Then I realized something. _It was only an image! I fell for it...wait...then where is the.._. my thought as cut as I heard Chung yelled out a warning, "Aisha! Behind you!" The boss appeared behind me and tried to stabbed me, I dodged it but I lost my balance and fell down. Then the Nasod swung its blade at me, _oh crap_, I thought as I ready myself for the strike. But it never came. I opened and eyes and gasped. Elsword was on top of me! He got the attacked for me! "Els.." He was in pain, his face showed it all, but he was trying to hold it.

"Particle ray!" Eve said and shot a ray straight into the robot's chest. I tried to get up and examined his wound while the other attacked the Nasod. It seem so deep! I laid him down and did my skill, Infernal Wave, again at the boss, landing the final blow. Then the rest of the Elgang came over to Elsword and Raven decided to carried him back to the hospital.

Elsword's POV:

_Ugh dammit, it hurt like hell_, I thought as Raven carried me to the hospital. I closed my eyes as the darkness started to took over me.

I woke up in a white room with a white curtain covered the window. I looked around and saw Chung, he was sitting on the chair, asleep, so is Raven. Then..I felt a hand near my waist, I looked over and saw Aisha asleep next to my bed. She looked so peaceful... I thought as I smiled. I stroke her purple hair gently, then I tried to sat up but I accidentally let out a yell as the pain hit me. Rena came into the room with Eve by her side. "You're awake, finally! You've been sleeping for 5 hours now, sleepy head." She gave me a smiled.

* * *

Hope you guys like it wow so far~

The end~ the next chapter would be coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The confession.

Continue...~

Rena gave me a smiled, then came and sat down next to me on the other side. "Feeling ok kiddo?" She asked. "Yea" I mumbled, still trying to ignore the pain. "That was pretty brave of you to save her," she said as she saw me looking at the sleeping Aisha. Then I took a sip of water from the cup on the table next to me, it had a straw so I don't had to sat up.

"You like her don't you?" The question came out so random and sudden, I startled and chocked on the water I was drinking. "W-what? Why would you said that," I stammered. "Eve and I had been observing you guys for a while now, ya know" she said, grinning. "Stalker.." I mumbled. "I heard that," she said. "Of course you did," I forgot that elfs had excellent hearing.

"So are you gonna do it?" She asked. "Do what?" I asked, confused. She facepalmed herself, "get out of bed and jump out of the window," she said sarcastically. "Not sure I could do that right now in this condition," I replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "No! Its sarcasm idiot! I meant. Are you gonna asked her out?" I looked at her like she just said something stupid. "...stop looking at me like that! And honestly, how long are you gonna hide your feeling?" She asked worrily. I sighed, "I'm not sure, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if things didn't turned out like how I hope? What if its got worse after I confessed? Just being next to her made me happy. And-"

"Don't be afraid Elsword, its not gonna get you anywhere. You want to protect her don't you?" She cut me off. I nodded. "Then you have to be by her side in order to do it, just ask her out. Honestly if you don't do it, I'll made you washed the dishes until you're brave enough to ask her out." After she said that, I gave her the are-you-serious look. She just shrugged and said, "what? I don't like washing the dishes. Anyway just think about what I said, if you really do want to protect her, you have to be by her side." Then she left the room with Eve.

I looked at Aisha. _I do want to protect her...but what if things got worse.._. I sighed. _"Don't be afraid Elsword, its not gonna get you anywhere."_ Rena's words played over and over again in my head. _Guess I should try to asked her out, I'll think about it later, now I gotta get some sleeps..._I thought as sleep started overwhelming me.

Chung's POV:

I woke up as the sunlight shined throught the window curtain. How long have I been asleep? I thought as I let out a yawned. I looked around, Elsword and Aisha was still asleep. But Rena, Raven, and Eve wasn't here. I walked outside the room and went to looked for them, leaving Elsword and Aisha alone.

Elsword's POV:

I woke up, feeling better. Aisha was already awake, standing by the window, looking outside. She turned around and found me awake, "morning Els," she gave me a cute smile. "Mornin'," I replied. "Rena brought us breakfast, you're hungry?" She said. "No." I replied. "Too bad, you need to eat," she helped me up but I grunted as the pain on my back hit me. "Um..on second thought...nevermind, you could skip a meal." She said as she saw I was in so much pain. I let out a chuckled. "Oh BTW, Rena said there were something important you need to ask me?" _She asked questioningly. Ugh Rena, knew I couldn't trust her, I thought._ "Um yea.." I replied nervously. After a moment, I said, "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" She was looking me, confused, "Huh? Talk slower Eldork." "Do...you...want..." I started out slowly, but she cut me off, "ok a little faster." I took a deep breath and asked her, "d-do you want to go out with me?" I swear I could felt my face burning up. She looked at me, surprised by my confession. Then she pulled me into a hug and said, "I thought you wouldn't ask!" I hugged her back and blushed.

Aisha's POV:

O.M.G. Can't believe he actually asked me out, I was so happy I hugged him. Then I pulled away and his face was as red as his hair, causing me to giggled. "So is that a yes?" He asked stupidly. "Of course it's yes, silly" I smiled.

Then suddenly Rena busted into the room, followed by the rest of the Elgang. "CONGRATULATIONS YOU 2~!" she said. "Eh?" Elsword and I both said at the same time. "Rena where you spying on us again?" Elsword complained. "I wouldn't called it spying, more like stalking~" she said. Then Chung and Raven walked to Elsword. "Looks like someone is in love~" Chung teased. "Stop it, Chung," Raven said. "Yea stop that Chung!" Elsword mumbled. "Well congratz Elsword, you finally have the courage to asked her out after...what? 10 years?" Raven said jokingly, patting Elsword on the back, causing Elsword to yelled out in pain, "whoops, sorry man."

"Well anyway, lets leave these 2 couple alone~" Rena said then walked out the door with the rest of the gang, leaving Elsword and Aisha in the room. She closed the door outside, but then she opened it and poked her head in, "oh, and, uh, I'll be locking the door, we asked the doctor for you guys to have extra times in here, have fun~" then she locked the door behind her.

"Well that's the Rena we know and love..." I heard Elsword mumbled.

Raven's POV:

_Damn..Rena could be so...scary and pressure sometimes..._I thought. But she had a great ways of handling things, sometimes. Rena wanted to stay and spy on them but I told her to give them some privacy. She put on a pouty face, I smiled in amuse. But at the end, she agreed and we walked back to our dorms.

* * *

I love this chapter somehow lol~ X3

The next chapter is coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Elsword & Aisha

Aisha's POV:

_Well...this is awkward..._I sighed as I looked down at my shoes, somehow I found it interesting all of a sudden._ Can't believe Rena locked us in here.._.I thought, "I am so getting revenge on her...," I murmured. Then I realized that i had accidentally spoke out my thought, I looked up to see if Elsword had heard me. "Same goes for me," he said, which mean he heard it."So..." I paced around nervously. _My god this is so awkward! What do I do!? Dang it Rena!_ I thought."So when do you started liking me?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then said, "I guess since we met?" I looked at him, surprised. That was 8 years ago! _He actually waited that long?..._I wondered. Then he smiled, "I still had those memories in my head," he chuckled. I looked at him and smiled, knowing what he meant.

8 years ago~

Narrator's POV:

It was 8 years ago, after Elsword's sister went missing. He was in a forest, trying to fight off the bandits who had him surrounded. _There were too many...even though I had brought down more than 20 of them,_ he thought as he panted,_ not good, I'm losing energy_. Then suddenly, he heard someone shouted, "Chain Fireballs!" 3 fireballs came out from behind him and damage the bandits. A girl with a purple hair was standing there. After using her spell, she went in and killed the rest. "Are you ok?" She asked. Feeling a little irritated and exhausted, he said, "I don't needed your help, little girl."

"What? I just save you, show some appreciation!" She said. "Stay out of my way, I don't need a flat-chest mage stand on my way." He said. "I'm sorry, what did you just said to me?" She had such a dangerous, murderous aura surrounded her that Elsword had to take a step back. "N-nothing," he stammered. "That's what I thought," Aisha said, "well anyway, I can't just let you go around and killed yourself. If you needed something, come with me and I'll help you." "Again, like I said, I don't need help from a little girl," Elsword said.

Aisha got irritated and whacked him on the head with her wand, "well I can't just let you go kill yourself little kid!" "The name is Elsword," he said as he put his hand on where she had hitted him. "More like Eldork.." she murmured. "Ugh just go away little girl," he said, walking away. "The name is Aisha!" She yelled. _Ugh what's an obnoxious, hard-headed little kid,_ she thought, _but as a mage, I can't just let that kid go off on his own...wait..can I? No I can't._ She sighed then decided to follow him.

She hid behind the trees as she continued to follow him. Then she accidentally stepped on a dry branch, causing Elsword to looked back. She hid behind a tree next to her before Elsword notice her. After a couple of secs, she turned and looked behind the tree to where she had last seen Elsword. But he wasn't there, so she stepped out of her hiding spot and looked around. "Why were you following me?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jumped. She turned around and face Elsword, "I uh..." _come on Aisha, think quick,_ she thought to herself. Then Elsword pressed a hand against the tree to her right and leaned in closer to her, "why were you following me?" he asked again. He had a serious expression on his face. Surprised by his action, she just looked away, avoiding his eyes. _This girl..._he chuckled. "Alright then, you were saying you could help me if I come with you?" He asked, moving away from her. "Yea," I replied.

Then Aisha led Elsword to a village called Ruben, this was where their friendship started.

Back to the present~

Elsword's POV:

I smiled as I remembered the memories. Then Aisha walked to his bed, "scoot over," she said and laid down next to him. Startled by her action, I blushed. "Ya know...I still can't believed that you did that 8 years ago?" Knowing what she meant, I laughed, "yea...I did, didn't I." She turned and looked at me, "do you even know what you were doing then?" "Eh...not really." I replied. She laughed, "that's was when I started to like you...I mean...when I met you, I knew you were somehow...different." I raised an eyebrow at her, she saw it and giggled. "I'm a little sleepy, wake me up later," she said and started closing her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling more happier than usual. Soon, I fell asleep, too.

Raven's POV:

It was 2 pm already. The doctor said he needed to go and checked on him in another half an hour, so I decided to go and tell him that. I opened a crack in the door and poked my head in with Rena next to me. She was eager to see what they were doing but I calmed her down. I looked around and saw they were in the bed together, asleep...wait what? They were in the bed together? I swung the door opened and walked in, hopefully it's not what I thought it was. I stopped next to the bed and sighed out of relieved. _I think too much.._.I thought to myself. I saw Rena was on the other side, looking down at them with a smiled that a mother would smile at her child.

_She had a motherly side,_ I thought as I smiled. Noticing me staring at her, she asked, "what?" "Nothing..." I replied, "seem like your plan really did work." "Yea it did didn't it?"

Then she took out her phone. Feeling like I couldn't trust her, I asked, "what are you doing?" "Taking a picture," she said without looking up from her phone. "Seriously?" I asked, "I don't think you should do that." She looked from her phone and raised an eyebrow at me, "oh relax~ its not gonna hurt anyone to get a picture of them sleeping together," she grinned. _I...had a bad feeling about that grin,_ I thought. But I just sighed and let it go. After a while of taking pictures, she put her phone away before she woke them up.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head~" she said in her motherly voice. _She's actually really nice and sweet sometimes..._ I thought.

Aisha's POV:

I woke up as a hand was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Rena, standing there smiling. I sat up and looker around, then I saw Elsword was still asleep, I gently shaked him, "Els, woke up," I said in a very sleepy voice. "Actually never mind, I wanted to sleep more." I laid back down and close my eyes. "No sweety, you gotta wake up! The doctor is gonna be here to checked on Elsword in another 7 mins." Rena pleaded. But I just waved my hand at her, telling her to lemme sleep. "...There's a strawberry shortcake in the fridge," Rena suddenly said. Hearing she mentioned 'strawberry shortcake' I shot up and got out of bed. Then I saw Raven and Rena were laughing at me, knowing I have fell for the trick, I grunted and glare at them angrily. "Sorry Aisha, but that's the only way to get you to woke up," Rena said between her laughter. Then she came over and hugged me, "how about I'll made a strawberry shortcake once we got back home with Elsword?" She said. "Really?" I asked, and she nodded. "KK!" I happily replied.

* * *

In the flashback, imagine Aisha and Elsword as a little kid, somehow it was hilarious for me to think that Elsword would did that when he was only 5 year old. Also adorable~ XD

The next chapter is coming soon~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Welcome back Elsword.

Chung's POV:

We spent the next half hour waited outside Elsword's room for the result of Elsword's injure. When the doctor came out, he informed us that he was ok and he could came back tomorrow, and then he gave us some other long lists of instructions. I got bored so I went over to Eve who was on her laptop. "Whatcha doing Eve?" I asked. "Research," she simply replied. "What kind of research?" Chung asked. "Nasod research." _Damn..her answers made it so hard to continue on the conversation,_ I thought as I just sat there, watching the screen. Now that I took a better looked her Eve, her golden eyes and her poker face made her look pretty, like a mature lady. Her silver hair match her skin tone. "Chung, Eve!" I heard Raven called us. I quickly looked up and saw everyone had already went inside the room. "Lets go Eve," she nodded and closed her laptop.

We went inside and saw Elsword was awake, "Sup dude," I greeted. He just nodded at me. "How are your back feeling?" I asked. "It's ok now," he said. Then we spent the next 2 hours talking to him. Then Rena said it's time to go home. So we left the room, leaving Aisha to took care of her 'new boyfriend', as we would called it. We headed home and Rena made dinner.

"Eve!" Rena called. "Hm?" Eve replied as she went down from her room. "Do you mind taking this to Elsword and Aisha? I don't want them to get hungry," she asked, giving Eve a bag contained 2 white boxes plus bottles of grape juice. "K" Eve simply replied and walked out. "Chung go with her." Rena said to me. "Hm? Why?" I asked lazily. "Just in case something happen to her," Rena said as she cleaned up the table. I lazily got up and walked out the door. "Oh and remember to go home quickly! Dinner ready in about an hour!" Rena yelled out to me. The air felt chilly._ Its almost winter already..._ I thought as I walked up to Eve. After walking silently for about 30 mins, we reached the hospital. We gave Aisha the bag and headed back home.

Elsword's POV:

There was a knocked on the door when Aisha and I were talking. She went over and opened the door, it was Chung and Eve. "Food delivery from Ms. Rena." Chung said jokingly. "Thanks," Aisha took the bag and smiled. "Well cya, have a fun night," he said then grinned at me. Aisha closed the door behind her and walked back to my side. "What's in it?" I asked, feeling hungry. She opened the bag and pulled out 2 white boxes. She opened one of then froze. "What's wrong?" I asked. She blushed, turned away and brought the box down so I could see it. Inside the box, the food was decorated in a heart. Rena had put the rice in it and put some vegetable on top of the rice to formed a heart. Then she put the chicken meats inside the heart and put some pork around the outside of the heart. I blushed and murmured, "I am so getting revenge on her..." Aisha nodded and said, "can you try to sit up Els?" Ignored the pain, I sat up as fast as I can.

Aisha sat down next to me, facing me. I reached over to took the plate away from her but she pulled it back. "Nope, I'll be the one to take care of you tonight," she said. Not knowing what she meant, I looked at her confusingly. She sighed and took a pair of chopsticks. Then she used it to put the food in my mouth, feeding me._ I felt like a baby somehow.._.I thought. Then she fed some to herself, too. She kept doing that until we completely ate everything. Rena's food were as good as always. But the heart...really Rena?

After we finished eating, Aisha put the boxes back into the bag and take out the bottles of juice. She pours it into 2 cups and gave one to me. I took it and drank it. I noticed Aisha was staring at me, "what?" I asked. "Nothing, she said then turned her head away, blushing. "You were thinking about me isn't it?" I teased her. "N-no," she stammered. _Well there's my evidence_, I smiled at that thought.

After we finished drinking, she cleaned up the mess and climbed up next to me on the bed and fall asleep immediately. I laid there, looking at her, _how can she sleep again after sleeping for 5 hours this afternoon?..._I thought.

The next day~

Aisha's POV:

I woke up, I felt something warm next to me, so I snuggled closer. Wait...something warm? My eyes shot wide open and sat up, I was sleeping with my head on Elsword's chest, I blushed. I rubbed the back of my head and ties my hair again. _He's coming home today.._.I thought as I cleaned up his and mine stuff. I put it next to the chair and went over to wake Elsword up. But I stopped and looked at Elsword's sleeping face, _aw he looks so cute_, I smiled at that thought. Then I frowned. "Somehow it's been only 2 days but I already felt like a house wife..." I mumbled. "It's a good practice isn't it?" A sleepy voice said, startled me. _Oh crap! Ugh remind me next time to not spoke my thought out loud,_ I thought as I turned to Elsword. "U-uh...you should go get ready, your coming back today," I said, trying to hid my blush.

At 10am~

Rena's POV:

When I first came and opened the door into their room, I saw that Aisha was helping Elsword up. His injury had healed much faster then I expected. Somehow seeing him hurt like that...I felt bad for not be able to do anything...that reminded me of the time... I shaked my head, trying to cleared that thought out of my head. He can walked as long as he kept his back in one position. I smiled at them and said, "so did you enjoyed your dinner yesterday?" Hearing that, they glared at me. _Eh...maybe I shouldn't asked that. But oh well! Its fun teasing them,_ I thought as they shot me a death look. It amused me to see how close they had gotten over one night. "Mind if I take a picture of you guys?" I smiled, taking out my phone. Then they started yelling at me, somehow its so funny seeing them like that, so I continued to tease them. I still wanted to teased them more but Raven put a hand on my shoulder and shaked his head. "Just a little more?" I pleaded. "No." He said. "Aw.." then we helped Elsword get to the dorms.

Chung's POV:

Elsword can walked perfectly fine, but his injury still gave him some pain since the cut went all the way down to his bones... "..what's this smell?" Elsword asked as he walked into the dorm. Rena replied, "Oh that's just -" "STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!" Aisha screamed as she ran into the kitchen. "Oh THANKS RENA!" she called out as she was eating on the cake. We all laughed at her and Rena said, "she acted exactly like a baby sometimes." "Yea..." Elsword said, looking happy. Then we helped carried his stuff up to his room. "So...what did you do with Aisha last night?" I asked, grinning. He shot me a dead look, as if saying, think something wrong and you're dead. "Ok ok fine, just kidding," I said and raised my hand in surrender, laughing. Raven sighed then said to me, "you and Rena are so immature sometimes, give them a break." "Yea!" Elsword jumped in. "So...tell me, you didn't do anything to her did you?" Raven asked as he put a hand over Elsword's shoulder. "Raven!" Elsword yelled. "Ok fine," then Raven and I bursted out laughing.

Aisha's POV:

_Yay! Strawberry shortcake! I'm loving this._ I thought as I fed myself with cakes. Rena just sat there and laughed at me. "If you love it that much, maybe I could made you a 10 lb strawberry shortcake." She said, still laughing at me. "Really?" I asked. "No," she said, "its not good for you to eat a lot of sugar. And save some for other too." "Aw," I said. Then I noticed Eve still on her laptop. "Eve," I said, "what's wrong? You've been on your laptop a lot lately." "The Nasods...I'm trying to find out the main reason why they are corrupted." She said without looking up from her screen. Rena went over and sat with her. After a while of reading what was on the screen, she said, "I'm not sure if that gonna helped you. Not everything would gave you the information you needed." Eve sighed then said, "I guess..." "Don't worry, we'll help you with it, you don't have to do it by yourself," said Rena, smiling and hugging Eve. "Thanks.." I could her heard mumbled.

* * *

Haven't been updating, been on Elsword lately :P

The next chapter is coming soon~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

Aisha's POV:

It was December already. Elsword's injure had finally healed. I was happy. _But...we haven't actually went out on our first date yet, wonder if he gonna asked me out..._ I thought as I walked home from school. _Hm...what was today again?..._ I frowned as I thought, _oh right, the 20th._ Just 5 more days before Christmas. We don't had any school starting from tomorrow until New Year. Then I walked into the dorms and...woa...the room was decorated in green and red. There was a Christmas tree in the living room. Candles on every table. And there were some vines in our house...wait vines? How did it get in here? "Hey Aisha! You're back." Rena called out. "Why are there vines in our house?" I asked. "Oh I planted it," Rena said. "...then isn't it suppose to be outside of the house?" I asked confusingly. "Its nature, sweety," she just simply said and winked at me. I walked up to my room and stopped as I notices there were leafs and bells on our doors. _Wow, Rena is so into Christmas spirit,_ I thought as Elsword walked out of the room. "Hey Aisha," he greeted. "Hey Els," I replied. "Um...do you want to go out to the movie or something on Tuesday?" Tuesday?... I thought as I pulled out my phone to checked for the calendar. Isn't that on...I stopped as I looked at the date. Its on Christmas! On the outside, I tried to acted cool and said, "sure." But actually on the inside, I was like, _yay! He finally asked me out on a date._ I thought as I put away my phone. "Cya later Els," I said and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Then I quickly took a pillow and screamed into it with excitement. After I was done, I sat on the bed. "Wonder what should I wore for that day.." I mumbled, "maybe I should ask for Rena for advice...eh, I'll think about that later."

Rena's POV:

_It is just me or its Raven had been acting really nice to me?_ I thought as he was helping me with decorations. Once I almost dropped a plate, but he caught it in time and gave it to me with a smiled. He looked really cute when he smiled...but, there was something in his eyes...something painful...I thought as I was putting up the decorations on the Christmas tree. I was lost in thought as I forgot that I was standing on a chair and accidentally walked off. Then a hand caught me by the waist, I looked up and saw Raven, "you're ok?" He asked worrily. I just nodded and noticed that he was carrying me bridal style. "U-um...c-can you put me down?" I asked as I blushed. He seem to be just noticed it too, so he quickly put me down. Before he turned away, I could tell that he was blushing. "Rena," he said as he put up the bells. "Hm?" I said. "You wanna go and catch a movie or something on Saturday?" He asked. I suddenly looked up from the box I was holding, _its he asking me out?_ I thought, _oh well, wouldn't hurt to go out with him._ "Sure," I said and smiled. "K" he simply replied.

Then I felt someone was watching me, I looked up and saw Chung, he was standing there, leaning against the doorway. "EH? Chung? How long were you standing there?" I asked in shocked. "Hm? I was here the whole time," he said. As he saw I was trying to remembered when he started standing there, he sighed and mumbled, "seriously? Guess I was being forgotten." Then he pushed himself off of the doorway and came sat on the couch. "So you guys are going on a date on Saturday?" He asked. I looked over and saw Raven, he was staring at Chung. "Uh..." Raven said. "Busted," Chung smirked. Then I blushed and turned away and continued working on the Christmas tree. Then I turned back to him and asked, "how about you and Eve?" He looked up, startled, "h-huh?" "Well...in case you haven't noticed, I've been watching the Elgang for a while now, everyone of you and how you react around each other," I smiled. "Stalker," Chung murmured. "Its not stalker, I only remembered it from when I was around you guys, its called learning. Its not like I go and spied on each of you guys like in a shower or something." Seeing Chung was staring at me, I put on a dangerous aura, "I'm not" I said as I glared at him, "don't even think about it." He just put his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Stop sitting there and come helped us," I said to Chung. Then we spent the rest of the afternoon decorating.

Chung's POV:

I walked back to my room after dinner. Seem like Raven and Rena started dating now_...Eve and I..._I thought as I sighed._ I like her, but not sure if she like me back. Actually...I'm not even sure if she have any feeling...but robot can develop feelings...right?_ I walked back to my room and got on my laptop to see if there were any news about Hamel. "Nothing again..." I grunted as I looked over the news. Somehow my dad had turned evil, I tried to stopped him from taking over the world but got injured so I decided to ran away until I could train and became stronger. Its like he's being corrupted or controlled by someone, but I can't seem to be able to find out who is the one responsible for this. I thought as I cleaned my shooter, I had put up a target against the door so I could practiced on my shooting. The target were made out of a very unique kind of metal that is bullet proof and it wouldn't made much sound when I shoot a bullet at it. Then I started practicing shooting. Suddenly the door opened right when I pulled the the trigger. _Clang_. The sound was heard as the bullet hit against metal. "Woa dude. You wanna kill me or wat?" Elsword said as he had his sword in front of him, using as a shield. "Sorry, was just practicing when you walked in. Knocked next time dude." I said, "so what do you need?" "Oh was just wanted to see if I could borrow your laptop. Eve is fixing mine since it got broken." I gave him the laptop, he thanked me and walked out.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Raven & Rena

Saturday~

Rena's POV:

_Omg its Saturday already, what do I wear? What do I wear?_ I thought as I rummaged through my closet. _Hm..how about this._ I thought as I changed into the outfit I picked out. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black shorts with yellow outline. I wore a white shirt that look like a tank top that had a yellow string connected from my shirt and wrapped around my neck. It had black collar. I had on shocks that reached up to my thigh, I wore a black and white shoes with yellow bow and a matching gloves. I tied my hair up into a pony tail. (The Powerful Diva Costume)

After I finished, I smiled and walked out of the room, I left a note saying that Raven and I would be out and there were breakfast in the fridge. Then I headed out the door, waiting for Raven outside.

Raven's POV:

_Hm...what should I wear..._I thought as I looked through my closet. Then I decided to wear something simple. I picked out a black T-shirt and black jeans. I put a leather jacket over me and combed my hair. I headed outside to our meeting destination and saw Rena. My heart nearly stop as I saw her. She looked cute in that outfit, I thought I smiled and walked over to her and said, "hey." She greeted me back and we started walking to the movie theater.

Rena's POV:

Well the day went out well. The way he dress is simple, but it looked cool on him. We went out for some movies but then we decided we should go to the park first. We walked around and talked. Then he did something really childish. I accidentally dropped my phone, he picked it up and wont gave it back to me! He put it up high so I can't reached it, consider I'm shorter than him. So I decided to play hard. I smiled at him, caught him off guard and I decided to used Low Kick on him but he jumped away in time. Damn, I forgot he had fast reflexes... I thought. Then he started running away and I had to chased after him. Then I used Spinning Drill, but he ducked in time, but I used Low Kick again and he fell down. "2 people could play this game," he smirked once he got up. "Alright. Bring it." I smiled and got ready in my fighting position. _Fighting while going out on a dates...my favorite,_ I thought as Raven charged at me. I jumped and used Rising Falcon once I got down. It almost got him but he jumped away. "Damn I forgot I'm only expert in swords." I heard him said. "Used your sword Raven," I called out to him. He looked surprised, "huh? But swords are different then combat fighting.." "Just used it, think of this as a training practiced." I said. He looked uncertainly but brought out his sword. "Ready or not, here I come," I smiled as I charged at him.

Raven's POV:

We were just went on a date...how did it turned into a match after 30 mins of leaving the house? I ready myself with my sword as Rena charged at me. I felt uncertain for using the sword, what if I hurt her? But I can't denied her either...she looked so excited to be in combat again. Well, what can you expected of her, she's a combat ranger after all. Guess I'll go easy without her noticing. "Shockwave!" I said as she get closer. She jumped out of the way and used Rising Falcon. Before it got me, I back flip and try tl slashed at her but she dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. I lost my, balance and fell. I back flip away from her and used Shadow Step. I went behind her and used Berseker Blade. It hitted her, surprise as she lost her balance. She stood up and charged at me. I thought she was going to used Rising Falcon so I jumped, but I fell for her trick. She jumped up while dashing and auto kick me in the air. _Hm..she's stronger then I thought, guess I don't need to go easy,_ I thought. So we continued battling.

Chung's POV:

_Hm...Rena and Raven are out on a date._ I thought as I read the note Rena left on the table. I opened the fridge and took out pizza. I put them in the microwave as Eve walked down the stairs. She read the note and sat down on the chair._ She's so quiet..._I thought as I watched her playing with her drones. Once the microwave was finished. I took it out and out it on the table between us. "Want some?" I asked. She just nodded, picked up and slice and started eating it. We sat there and ate for a while,_ this is getting awkward somehow.._.I thought as I looked at her. Once she finished, she got up and went upstairs. I cleaned up the mess and went to watch some TV.

Rena's POV:

After about 2 hours of battling, we were both exhausted, so we sat on the bench. "You can put up some good match..." I said, still panting. "You too," Raven said back at me, "wanna go and catch a movie now?" "Yea sure lets go." I replied as I stood up. And together, we headed to the movie.

I'll just skip to the end~

At the end of the movie, we walked out and I checked my phone, it was about 5pm. "Hm..think we should go home quick, need to make dinner." I said and nodded. Then his hand reached across and grabbed mine. I was surprised by the action, I turned and looked at our hand, but I calmed down and smiled._..maybe I kinda like him..._I thought as we headed back to our dorm, hand in hand...

* * *

Next chapter is coming soon~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mistletoe's Miracles

Aisha's POV:

_Finally its my date with Elsword,_ I thought as I looked through my clothes, _ugh don't know what to wear._ "Maybe I should ask Rena..." I mumbled. Then I got up and went over to her room and knocked. After a while, she opened the door and cheerfully said, "hey Aisha, what do you need?" "Um...well...me and Elsword are going on a date today, wonder if you can help me pick out my clothes." I asked her. "So he finally asked you out, huh?" She grinned as I nodded. "Well lets go then, whatcha waiting for?" She said as she got up and walked to my room. I followed her.

"Hm...try this one on." I did what she said and when I stepped out of the bathroom, she looked at me, smiling, "you looked great!" I was about to turned and look at myself in the mirror but she stopped me and said, "nuh uh, you're not allow to see yourself until I'm done." I looked at her confusingly. She sat me down on a chair and grinned, "lets get this started."

After a couple of hours of messing with my hair, she finally let me looked at the mirror. "Wow.." I said as I looked at myself in astonishment. I was wearing a white shirt that reached down nearly to my thigh, there was a light purple string that tied around my waist and pulled back into a bow behind me. I wore a dark purple tight that reached down to my knees and a pair of black boots that reached up to my ankles. The shirt was sleeveless, but there were a purple string connected from the middle of my shirt and wrapped around my neck. Rena had put down my hair and pinned it back with a white and purple flower hairpin. Due to putting it into a bun all the time, my hair was curly, but she had straightened it, even the bangs. She put a small black jacket on me, the jacket reached down right above my waist but the sleeve reached down to my wrists. Rena looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Rena!" I said happily and hugged her. "Mhm, now go out there and have fun~" she said as she pulled my hair back and put it all on my left. She gave me my wand and my purse and pushed me out the doorway. Elsword had also finished and was closing the door behind him as he walked into the hall. He was wearing a black jacket and black jeans with a simple red T-shirt. He turned around and saw me, he was speechless for a moment, but I waved at him and got him back to reality. "Ready?" He asked. "Ya," I replied, walking out of the door with him.

He walked me to the park and we walked around a bit, then he walked me to the aquarium. "Wow...haven't been at the aquarium since we were little," I smiled. "I know right, its been like...what? 4 years already?" He said and I nodded. We walked around, enjoying our self and taking pictures.

Then we walked to other places and stopped at a store to buy some foods then continued our date.

At 6pm~

Elsword's POV:

We stopped at a huge fountain at the park. The sun had already went down, leaving the place filled with Christmas spirits. There were lights from the lanterns around us and there was a Christmas tree behind us. It was beautiful. I looked over and saw Aisha was having a great time. She looked around like a little kid just got her presents. Then it was started to snow. _Wow...it haven't been snowing a lot lately in Ruben..._I thought as I looked up at the sky. Then I walked her around and came to a stopped at a place near our dorm. A little exhausted, I leaned against the trees and suddenly a bell sound was heard from on top of the tree. I looked up and saw a bell, attached to the bell was_...omg...a mistletoe?_ I thought_. I'm standing under a mistletoe with Aisha!?_ I glance over at her and seem like she noticed it, too. Even in the dark, I could see that she was blushing.

As I looked at her, she was so pretty in the night, her hair was sparkled since the snow had fallen on her head. Then I leaned in and kissed her. Realizing what I just did, I pulled away and was blushing madly. So is Aisha, her face was nearly as red as my hair as she stared at me. But then she leaned in and returned the first kiss. I was shocked at first, but calmed down as the kiss got deeper. I pushed her against the tree and continued kissing her as I leaned closer to her. After a while, I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. Then she hugged me and said, "thanks Elsword...thank you for the date." She said as she hugged me tighter. Then I wrapped my arms around her, "you're welcome," I whispered into her ear. Then she pulled away and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "come on, lets go home." I nodded and walked home with my arms around her shoulder.

Aisha's POV:

_Damn he is a really good kisser..._I thought as we were walking home. His arm was on my shoulder as I leaned in against him. Ok I know we're a little a little young for this, but who's care. It's love people! Then as he opened the door and I walked in first. I found the rest of the Elgang was in the kitchen, making food. "Hold it right there!" Rena said before I could take any more steps forward. I looked up and her and said, "what?" She grinned and pointed up. I followed her finger's direction and saw a mistletoe on top of us. _Another one? Really?_ I thought. "You gotten be kiddin' me..." I heard Elsword mumbled as he looked up. "Too bad, it's the rule, now kiss," Rena said as she urged us to hurry up. Elsword and I looked at each other and blushed. By that time, the whole Elgang had already gathered around us. _That last kiss was difference from this one since there are people watching us..._ I thought. "Come on, hurry up, I'm hungry" Chung whined with a smirked. I grunted and shot a fireball at him but he dodged it, "don't rush us.." I said. Then I leaned in and gave him a quickly kiss on the lip. We were both blushing by the time we pulled apart. "Alright! Lets go eat~" Rena said happily as she went back into the kitchen to prepared food.

Rena's POV:

_Aw what a cute couple,_ I thought as I prepared the food. After we finished our food, Raven helped me cleaned up and everyone else went upstairs. While I was walking toward the door, I accidentally tripped on the table leg and fell down. I opened my eyes again as someone caught me before I fell. _Damn I really gotta rearrange the dorm a little,_ I thought. I looked up and saw Raven, he had caught me right before I hit the floor, I blushed. Then I looked at to my right as I heard an "ahem" sound. It was Chung again, _why does he have to show up every time Raven and I did something awkward..._? I thought. He was standing there, looking at us. I quickly got up and brushed the dust off of my clothes. "Ya know...you guys are under the mistletoe...right?" He asked us. I looked up and blushed. "U-um...maybe we should just let this passed..." I murmured. "Too bad, since I believed that's the rule," he smirked. _Damn he got me there.._.I thought. Then I turned toward Raven and blushed_...this is so awkward..._I thought. Then I leaned in and kissed him. As I tried to pulled away, Raven's hand came behind my shoulder and held me back. Surprised by his action, I was speechless. But the kiss got deeper, so I just let it go and kissed him back. After a while, we pulled away. "U-um..I'm gonna go to sleep." I said as I turned away and ran up the stairs to my room.

Chung's POV:

I walked back up the stairs as Raven and Rena started to kissed. I was just standing there to make sure that they followed the rule. I walked to my room and practiced on my shooting. Again, the door was opened as I pulled the trigger and Elsword was standing there, raising his sword up to blocked it. "Seriously dude?" He asked. "What? maybe you should knocked next time." I laughed. "You know I don't do that." He said as he walked into my room, "thanks for the laptop," he said as he put the laptop on my desk and walked back to his room.

* * *

Mistletoe could make miracles come true X3

The next chapter is coming soon~


	18. Chapter 18

ElswordChapter 18: Happy New Year~

Chung's POV:

_Arggggg, school is back tomorrow..._I thought as I flopped down on my bed. Christmas had just finish 5 days ago, so we had helped Rena cleaned up the decorations. Then there was a knocked on my door, "hey Chung! Up for some dungeon?" Rena called out from behind the door. "Sure, just gimme a min," I called back. I stood up and grabbed my equipment, then I headed downstairs. The rest of the Elgang was already there. Then we headed to the quest board and see what quests we could do. After a while, we went into Altera Core.

Eve's POV:

I was looking at the quest board as something caught my attention. I picked out the quest and read the information. _Seriously? Ugh, what is the King Nasod up to now?_ I thought as I handed them the quest. "You want to do this one?" Aisha asked as I nodded. Then we headed to Altera Core.

Rena used Phoenix Strike to weakened the Nasods and we just need to land the final blow on the Nasods. After about 10 mins, we got to the King Nasod. "Surrender now or die," he warned as we got close. "How dare you created corrupted Nasods? I thought I had already deactivated you." I said as I glared at him. "Oh hello there my queen, and I've been revived by someone. Now I'm back and I'll revive you, my queen," he said but then he saw my friends, "hm...but seem like you had befriended with human. You are a shame to the whole Nasods race." Hearing that, I got extremely mad, but I still kept my poker face on. "No she's not! And stop your blabbering, we're going to take you down!" I looked over as Chung came to my defense. "Uh...so how to we destroy him?" Elsword asked. "Just destroy the 4 colors core then destroy the middle one." I simply said as I slided to the first core and started destroying it. The King Nasod were trying to stopped us by waving his arms around, using the giant fists, but missed all of it, _I mean...seriously? What kind of technology is this?_ I thought as I destroyed the 2nd core. Once all 4 cores were destroyed, a bigger core appeared in the middle and we destroyed it quickly before the King Nasod even used his lazer. _Hmph, just a piece of trash._ I thought as the Nasod King started to broke down. Then we walked out of the dungeon and turned in our quest.

Chung's POV:

_Something wrong with my shooter.._.I thought as I was trying to find the problem, _maybe I should asked Eve_. I walked over to her room and knocked, "come in," Eve said from the inside. I opened it and walked in, "hey do you mind finding out what's wrong with my shooter?" I asked. She nodded and took the shooter, she headed to her desk and started fixing it. As I walked to her bed and sat down, I looked around. Her room were white, everything is white...then she had a lot of technology stuff I don't even know what it was. After a while, she gave the shooter back to me and I said, "thanks."

Elsword's POV:

_Hm..seem like the Nasod King had great hatred for Eve_, I thought as I got into my room, _wonder if she had finished fixing my laptop_. Then I walked over to her room and opened the door. Suddenly a bullet was coming straight at me, I quickly pulled out my sword and blocked it, that was a really close one. "CHUNG WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled. "Sorry my bad, just my natural reflexes," he laughed. "Ok the 1st time was an accident, the 2nd time was a coincidence," I said, "then the 3rd time, you're trying to get rid of me." "Geez, I said sorry, and that's what you get for not knocking," he said as he walked out the door laughing, he patted my back as he walked to his room. I sighed then saw Eve on her laptop. "Hey have you finished fixing my laptop?" I asked. "Yea it's over there," she said as she pointed to a table neared the door. "Oh thanks," I said as I took the laptop and walked outside.

Aisha's POV:

Our school were starting a festival for New Year tonight at 6pm. I wanna go but somehow I felt so lazy. I walked downstairs as I saw Rena making food. "Hey Aisha, tell the other to come down for dinner," she said as she saw me. "Huh? That early?" I asked. "Its 5pm now, I want you guys to eat before going to the festival." She explained. I went up and called them down. After we finished, I felt tired and decided not to go, "hey mind if I not go to the festival today?" I asked the Elgang. "What happened?" Rena asked. "Nothing, just feeling a little tired." Then she went over and put a hand on my forehead, "hm...a little warm," she said, "ok, its best if you stay at home for tonight." "I'll stay with her," Elsword said as poured a cup of orange juice. "Ok then, that settled it," Rena said as she went to go changed. After the Elgang had left, I suddenly remember something_...me and Elsword were the only one home...me and Elsword!_ I thought as I looked at him,_ oh well, its not like he's gonna do anything._ Then he came over, put a hand on my forehead and asked, "are you feeling tired or something?" I nodded it as I felt a little dizzy. "Go rest," he said as he held my hand and was about to led me upstairs. But I stopped him and said, "but I wanna watch TV." He looked at me and thought for a while. "Ok then..." he said as he led me into the living room. I sat on the couch next to him and turned on the TV. He had put a blanket over me to help me sleep better. After a while, I started falling asleep, leaning my head on Elsword's shoulder.

Eve's POV:

All of us were wearing kimonos. It had the same designs but only the colors are different. Raven's was black, Rena's was green, Chung's was blue, and mine was pink. As we headed to the festival, I looked over at Chung. _From this point, he actually looked kinda cute...wait, what am I thinking? I'm a robot, I wasn't suppose to have any motion. I don't understand,_ I thought to myself. Once we got to the festival, after a while of looking around, Chung got bored and asked me if I wanted to walked around with him, I just nodded and we started walking, leaving the crowded festival behind. Then we came to a stopped on top of a mountain. We sat at the edge of the mountain and looked at the view. The moonlight shined down on the earth, _somehow..this view...it looked..beautiful. I love it. Another feeling huh?.._. Then Chung spoke up " its beautiful isn't it?" "yes..it is." I replied slowly. "Just like you.." he said and blushed.

Chung's POV:

_Damn she look so pretty,_ I thought as I looked over at Eve. Her silver hair flew along with the wind and her yellow eyes shined bright in the night. She said Nasods don't had feeling, but I don't think that's a fact. Then I made a strange decision and decided to asked her out. "Eve," she looked at me and said "hm?" "You wanna go out with me?" It came out of my mouth before I even could stop it. I blushed. She looked at me strangely and said "...sure." I can't believed she said yes!_ I'm glad she agreed to go out with me...wait..she's a Nasod..does she known what I meant by "going out"? Oh well, I'll just have to find that out later,_ I thought as we continued to looked at the view.

Eve's POV:

Then I looker over at him, his face were peaceful and his eyes shined with happiness somehow. Then he caught me staring at him, but I didn't move my head. We stared in each other eyes for a moment. Then he suddenly did something that surprised me. He slowly leaned over and kissed me gently on the lip and pulled away. I could see that his face was red, my program identified it as something that called 'blushing'. Then he did it again, but this time, it was a deeper kiss. He put his tongue on my lips, I opened it slightly and did did the same thing to him. _What is this feeling I'm having? Happiness? Nervousness? Excitement? Can't seem to be able to identified it._ After a couple of minutes, Chung pulled away and I can't stop myself from smiling. Chung looked at me in shocked. "Y-you smiled Eve..." his expression was so funny it made me wanna laugh, I can't held it so I ended up giggling. He looked at me stunned and speechless. Looking at him, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he snapped back to reality. He blushed and turned away.

After a while, he decided it is time to go so he stood up and helped me to my feet. I reached my hand over and held his. "E-e-eve?" He stammered. I looked at me questioningly and asked, "we're going out right? Isn't holding hands are something that we should do?" He was speechless...completely stunned by my response. After a couple of second which seem like forever, he snapped back to reality and said "uh yea" and started walking with my hand in his._ I kinda like it_, I smiles at that thought. Then suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and started running with me in his arms around. I can't stopped myself from laughing while telling for him to stop. Then after a while, he put me down and we went back to our dorms hands in hands.

Rena's POV:

_Hm...where did Chung and Eve go..._? I thought as I noticed they were gone once we got to the festival. "Rena, you wanna play this game?" He asked me as he pointed at the game stand on the right. I smiled and said, "sure." We spent the rest of the night playing games in the festival.

Narrator's POV:

At 11:57 pm, Elsword woke Aisha up, still had sleep in her eyes, she said, "hm? What it is?" "Come on, 3 more mins until New Year, lets go outside," Elsword said as he smiled at her. Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, Aisha replied, "mmk." They went outside and sat on the steps. Then the bell rang and colorful fireworks was shot into the sky. Lighting the whole beautiful night sky. Then Elsword turned over to Aisha and said, "Happy New Year Aisha," and landed a kiss on her lip.

At 11:58 pm, Raven led Rena to bench and sat down. "Hm...its almost the end of this year...time went fast isn't it?" Rena said as she smiled. Raven nodded. Then a bell rang and colorful was shot into the sky, brightening the night. Raven looked at Rena and kissed her. Once they pulled away, Rena smiled and landed a quick kiss on Raven's cheek.

At 12 am, Chung and Eve were walking back to the dorm when a bell rang and loud noises were made as fireworks were shot into the sky, lighting up the sky in the night. Chung looked at Eve and smiled. Then he leaned in closer and kissed her, she was blushing and smiled a little once he pulled away. "Keep smiling for me, Eve..." he said before leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Somehow ideas just came to me...so hard to resist it from turning it into a story :3

Next chapter is coming soon~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Final Path of Class Change.

* * *

Ok so I'm just gonna skip all the way to when the Elgang were in high school.

Oh BTW I'm changing the story a bit :P

* * *

Narrator's POV:

For the next 3 years, the Elgang had finally graduated middle school and move to a new village called Velder. They were able to protect Altera and more importantly, the relationship between all of them had improved a lot throughout the years. And Eve started to develop more and more emotions.

Aisha's POV:

_Finally it's a brand new year!_ I thought as I was getting myself ready for tomorrow school. A new year had just started yesterday... though on the opposite side, it's still winter and I'm started to get sick. _Ugh, I hate the cold,_ I thought as I was laying on my bed, feeling tired. Though today we gonna go and complete our change class quests. Then I heard a knocked on the door, "come in," I called out. Rena poked her head in, "you're ready? Were going out for the quests," she smiled. "I tiredly sat up and said, "yea." Rena frowned and walked up to me, she put her hand on my forehead and said, "you're sick again aren't you?" I nodded. "I think you should stay home for today," Rena said to me. I suddenly shot up, "what? Rena, you know how much this meant to me?" I said. "Yea I know but-" she was trying to reason with me but I cut her off, "no, I'm going." Then I went and get my equipments. _I could hear Rena sighed as she walked out the door. I felt bad for getting mad her...I didn't mean to, but this is really important to me..._ I thought as I walked out the door to walked downstairs. Elsword looked at me, a worry expression was on his face, but I ignored it and cheerfully said, "lets go!" After 5 hours of doing quests and helping each other, we finally finished all the quests and was going to turned in our last quest.

Rena went first since she was the closest. A green light surrounded and her then faded, showing a beautiful and mature-looking Rena. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with black hair strings wrapped around her pony tail. She had white flowers near her elf ear and a white cloth that wrapped around her collar, there was an orange star in the middle of her collar. She was wearing a dress that was down to her knees with black and white at the top and green at the bottom with white and black outline, spread out. She wore sleeves (not sure if it's sleeves) that started near her elbow and went all the way down to her wrists. She wore black boots with white flowers on both side and a bow with a green flower on the middle and white feathers on both side.

Then next was Eve, a white light surrounded her, then faded, showing a tall, powerful-looking Nasod. She wore a white short dress that were not connected to her sleeves and neck. She had a white cloth covered her neck and was connected to the sleeves, the sleeves reached all the way down to her hand and she wore white gloves. Her dress stopped near her thigh with black pointy things on her side started at the waist. She had white boots that came up to her thigh, she had a bright blue crown and her silver hair was longer. Her drones had wings that were similar to her crown.

Then it was my turn, a purple light surrounded me, once it faded, I looked at myself in the mirror. My purple hair was tied and was put on both side of my shoulder. I was wearing a white cloak that reached down to my knees with pink outlines. I had a pink bow with a golden thingy in the middle. I had on a purple...turtleneck was it? My shirt was dark brown-purple with pink outlines. My purple skirt was short and spread out with pink outlines. I had on black tights that reached up to my thigh with white outlines and I wore white boots that reached up to my ankles. My tights had a white cross right on top of my knees and I wore brown gloves. My white staff had a white cross inside the circle that was right below the big golden cross. There was a golden ring right below it and it had 2 white wings on each side. On top of each wings were some gold metal. Somehow I was so tired I had to leaned against the wall for support.

Once the girls were all finished, the boys went and turned in their quest. First was Raven, he turned in and there was a black light surrounded him then faded, showing a serious-deadly looking guy. He had straight, short hair, he wore a thick white jacket that reached down nearly to his ankles. His hood had fur around it and he wore a black shirt with white lines in the middle. He wore black pants and white shoes and matching gloves. There were some...I'm not sure what it was but I think it's belts...black belts wrapped around his jacket. His sword were curve and above his handle, it looked like a Nasod head to me somehow.

Then it was Chung's turned, a light blue like surrounded him, once it faded, a mature-looking Chung was showned. Somehow I think he looked more evil than before...I thought as I looked at him. His hair looked a little longer and more spiky. He wore heavy white armor. He had a blue and gold metal near his neck, instead of a cape, it was 2 separated pieces of clothes that connected to the golden metal. He wore white armor shirt with some black metal on it. There were white pieces of metal strapped below his elbow that looked like shields. He wore white gloves and extra armor on his thigh which stopped at his knees, he wore white armor shoes and held 2 shooters.

Then it was Elsword's turned. A bright red light surrounded him, once it faded, I blushed as I saw him. His style were similar to Magic Knight, but he looked more cute and mature. His hair were longer and his bangs cover most of he eyes. There were 2 braided strings of hair on both side of his ears (not sure if its braided but oh well XP). _Cute.._.I thought. His black sleeveless shirt stopped above his stomach. His shirt had a collar and a zipper in the middle of his shirt he had tattoos on both of his shoulder and he wore black gloves with some belt-like things wrapped around his arms right below his elbow. His gloves had an image of a 4 side red star with a yellow circle in the middle. He wore pant that was black above his thigh and white below it. He wore a big red belt on his waist that looked way too big for him and a big golden circle hanging from it. Under the big belt, there was a small red belt around his waist. He wore a golden necklace. He had a white sword that had some red belts attached to it on the handle (was it belts or was it something else? I'm confused lol).

* * *

After the class change, we headed back and went to sleep. Getting ready for the next day.

The next chapter is coming soon~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Aisha's Illness

Aisha's POV:

_Ugh...my body felt numb..._I thought as I sat up on my bed. My breath felt heavy. But I don't want to miss a school day, so I stood up and went to get ready. I walked down the stairs with difficulty as my head was getting dizzy, so I decided to teleported down. After eating breakfast, the Elgang walked to school. I decided to teleported there first so I could had some time to rest.

Rena's POV:

_Aisha doesn't looked too well..._I thought worrily as she teleported to school. I glanced over at Elsword, seem like he already noticed it, too. He was looking really worry. I knew that Aisha wont admitted that she's sick and she wouldn't stay home unless we pressured her. I sighed as we continued to walked to school.

Narrator's POV:

Aisha get to school 15 mins earlier than the rest of the Elgang and laid her head into her arm on her desk. During the class, Elsword was looking at Aisha, her face was really pale. Until the teacher noticed her and told her to go to the nurse but she kept admitting that's she fine. Until the teacher actually demand her, not a request but a demand, to go to the nurse. Aisha got up slowly and suddenly fell to her knees, she held onto the table for support then a hand lift her up off the ground, "I'll take care of her," Elsword said and walked out of the room. Rena was about to get up and followed them but Raven held her down by the shoulder and shaked his head. "I know you're worry about her but Elsword can take care of Aisha just fine," Raven gently said to her which got her to calmed a little.

Elsword's POV:

I sighed as I walked back to the dorm with Aisha in my arms. Her body was burning hot against my skin. Once I got back to the dorm, I laid Aisha down on the couch and went to get some medicines. I gently helped her up and let her drank the medicines. I took a blanket and put over her and was about to walked away and let her sleep until a hand grabbed my wrist. "Stay.." Aisha said weakly. So I lifted her head up and let it down on my lap as I stroked her hair. "You tried too hard Aisha..." I said to her. "No I'm not," she argued. "You shouldn't even be doing dungeons yesterday," I said. "But you know how much that meant to me," she said with her eyes closed. "I know...but don't try too hard and get sick," I said gently to her. "Sorry for making you worried..." she said and was soon fell asleep. I smiled at her sleeping face, then I reached over and touched her cheek, it feel warm...guess her cold is still really high. After a while, I got bored and fell asleep.

Aisha's POV:

I woke up, still feeling dizzy, I looked up and saw Elsword, asleep. I was still laying on his lap. I sat up, my whole body felt so numb and tired. The movement caused Elsword to woke up. "Hey, did you had a good sleep?" He said and kissed my forehead. I blushed, "y-yea." Then he motioned me to sat closer to him and he put his arms around me. So I leaned against him. "Don't made me worry like that ever again." He said to me as held my hands. "Sorry..." I apologized. Then the door to the dorm opened. Rena ran in, pushed Elsword aside by accident, and hugged Aisha tight, "my god are you ok sweety!?" "U-um yea I'm fine, but your choking me," I replied in a weak voice. "Oh my bad, did you drink any medicines?" Rena asked. "Yea I gave her some from the blue bottle," Elsword said. "the blue one? Oh ok good," she said. "Told you Elsword can take care of her," Raven said as he went over and wrapped an arm around Rena, "seem like I was right after all". "Alright, yea, yea, I was wrong, no need to rubbed it in my face," Rena said as she rolled her eyes, "now Imma go made dinner." Rena and Raven left for the kitchen. Then I looked over and saw Chung and Eve, they were...holding hands!? I gasped when I saw it. "Omg Chung!" I exclaimed. "Hm?" He asked confusingly. "You're going out with Eve?" I asked. His face was as red as Elsword's hair._ Bingo_, I thought as I grinned at him. Then I looked over and Eve, she was also blushing madly. _Wait huh?...she was blushing? Eve have emotions?_ I thought. "O.m.g! Eve you have emotions!" I ran over and hugged her, ignored my dizziness. She let go of Chung's hand and hugged me back, "um yea..." I pulled away and stared at them both. "You guys make a good couple!" I said to them, smiling. By then, Elsword had walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Congraz dude, and I'm guessing you were the one who made Eve developed her feeling?" He grinned. "Um yea...I guess..." Chung said shyly. "So when did you guys went out?" I asked them curiously. "3 years ago." Eve replied. I was shocked! 3 years ago? Really? Why didn't I know about it...I looked over at Elsword and saw he was shocked too. "Why haven't you tell us about it?" I asked Chung. He just shrugged and laughed. Then feeling dizzy, I leaned on Elsword for support, "well Imma let you guys have some privacy," Chung said as he walked away with Eve. "Well that was surprising...Chung and Eve are going out...Eve have emotions...and we haven't know about if for 3 years..." I mumbled. "Uh huh...we learned something new everyday even if we don't go to school," Elsword laughed.

Then we headed upstairs to my room. He helped me there and laid me down on my bed. I started falling off asleep again as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _Maybe getting sick and have your boyfriend taking care of you isn't that bad... _I smiled at that thought as darkness started to overwhelming me.

Narrator's POV:

In a place far from the Elgang, a cloaked figure was walking toward a throne and bowed down as she pulled her hood back, revealing a girl with pink spiky hair. "Seem like that last invaded in Altera had failed...but no worries, I have another mission for you, Chloe.." a..voice said from the throne.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Misunderstood Situation part I

* * *

For those who was wondering why there were so many Elsword and Aisha stories, this story was suppose to be mainly about Aisha and Elsword...so yea...thats why I've been making a lot of stories about them lately. :3

* * *

Aisha's POV:

One day, after school, I was just walking around corner, I came to a stopped when I saw Elsword, pinning down a girl's wrist and was leaning down toward her, her back was against the table. Her purple shirt were opened, showing her purple bra and her bare stomach. She had pink spiky hair that was tied into a pony tail. Her skin were dark, then I noticed her ears...they were...elf ears? Standing there I gasped, the girl noticed me and looked my way. Elsword turned to the direction the girl was looking and saw me. His face were full of panic and surprise. "Who is she?" The girl asked in her bossy voice.

Then I felt tears started streaming down my cheek, I turned and ran away. Suddenly a hand caught me by the wrist and held me back. I know it was Elsword since I've held his hands a lot of times and I know how it felt. "Aisha, I-" his sentence was cut as I turned around and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark. "Elsword..how could you..." my voice shaked and I was crying, hard. Then I freed myself from his hand and teleported away. Feeling betray by the person I love the most...

Narrator POV:

Elsword, knowing he can't caught up to Aisha, turned back around and started walking toward the girl who he had no idea who that was. He stood there, a dark, scary aura surrounded him as he spoke to the girl, "I don't know who you are. So don't ever come near me again, or I'll make you regret that." After that, he turned and walk away, leaving the girl standing there, smirking._ If I keep doing this, maybe the Elgang would broke up. And all would be worth it... _she thought . Suddenly there was a beep, she took out her phone and read the messages from Ran, it said to come back quickly. She groaned, "why can't I just have some more fun?" She murmured and opened a portal and disappeared.

Elsword's POV:

_The heck, who the hell was she?_ I thought as I left her. Just 30 mins ago, I was sitting on the table peacefully until that pink hair girl came up and started flirting with me. I tried to tell her to leave me alone but she wont listen. Then she started unbuttoned her shirt and was about to unbuttoned her skirt too before I pinned down her wrists and pushed her against the table. That was when Aisha showed up...I tried to explained to her but she just wont listen...

Rena's POV:

_Hm...what's up with Aisha? She had been crying since she came back to the dorm and locked herself in her room. Wonder what had happened... _I thought as Eve and I tried to made her come out but made no progress. Then we tried again after we left her like that for a couple of hours. Then Elsword came back and walked up to the stairs, seeing us in front of Aisha's room, he asked, "is Aisha in there?" I stared at him and said, "she been in her room for a couple of hours now." Then he went over and knocked on her door, "opened up Aisha!"

"What happened between you guys?" I asked.

"Eh... lets say we had a misunderstanding."

Then we hadn't heard anything but silence in Aisha's room, so I came over and knocked, "Aisha?" I asked with worry. "...I'll go get Raven." Startled by his response, I asked "for what?" But he already down the stairs. He came back up 5 seconds later with Raven. He greeted us, "hey Eve, hi Rena." And he gave me a smile, I blushed and greeted him back. Raven took out a pin from his pocket and started tinkering with the door knob. Later, the door swung open and Elsword went inside, saying thanks to Raven. I stared in amaze _...wow...didn't know Raven could do that..._ then we came in and saw Aisha was leaning against the bed. She had wrapped her arms around her knee and put her head down, sleeping peacefully. Then Elsword picked her up. He setted her down on her bed and sat next to her. I smiled and said, "guess she had a tired day." Elsword leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, standing up, he walked out the door and sighed. Raven was just stood there, confused of what just happened. I giggled and said, "thanks for the helped Raven." I swear I saw a sign of blush on his face, but he quickly said no problem and walked out of the room.

Chung's POV:

I opened my eyes as the sunlight shined through my window curtains. _Hm..wonder what's the commotions yesterday was about. Oh well. I got out of bed and get ready for school_, I thought as I got out of bed, _damn I'm still tired from yesterday training with Raven, he was so strong! I had a hard time facing him._ I went into the restroom to get ready, when I got out, the other had already got dressed. "Sup guys," I said. "Tired." Raven said lazily and fall back onto the bed. Elsword was just standing there, lost in his own world, he had a sad expression. I went over and examined his face and asked, "Yo Elsword, what's wrong?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me, startled. "Oh just nothing.." his replied was so soft I could barely heard him. I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "ok then.."

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Misunderstood Situation part II

Elsword's POV:

I tried to talked to Aisha, but it seem like she was ignoring me all day. So I decided to go to her room after school, she had even woke up early to avoid from meeting me and eat meal at different times from the rest of the Elgang.

After school~

Narrator's POV:

After an hour, Elsword went over and knocked on the door across from his. Eve and Rena was in Aisha's room. Eve looked at the door direction and said "it's Elsword, Aisha." She said and went back to her book. Rena raised an eyebrow at her, "how did you know it's him." "He just knocked differently from the other," Eve said without looking away from her book. Aisha was laying on the bed, after she heard Eve said that, she quickly got out of bed and headed to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?" Rena asked Aisha. "Don't feel like meeting Elsword.." she replied shortly and jump out of the 2 floors building. She slowed down her fall using her mana, and landed on the ground safely and started walking away into the opposite direction from where she had came from.

Meanwhile, Elsword opened the door and asked, "where's Aisha?" "She jumped out the window" Eve replied. Elsword sighed as he saw the window was open and mumbled "my god.."

He went out of the room and tried to think of a way to talk to his girlfriend.

Chung's POV:

Seeing Elsword walked back into the room depress, he decided to coaxed Elsword on telling him what was going on, with the helped of Raven of course, who was also curios of what was happening. Unable to denied, he told them the whole story. After the story, they stared at him. "Dude...you messed up pretty badly." Raven said. "Its not my fault that strange girl showed up and Aisha came up at the wrong moment. Anyway that's why I need some help." Elsword pleaded. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." I said

Next morning~

I woke up, suddenly an idea flashed into my mind. I jumped out of my bed and said "YO ELSWORD WAKE UP!" Elsword suddenly sprang out of bed, looking around and saying "what happened? There's a fire? We're being attacked by aliens?" I just stand there staring at him like he was crazy or something, "aliens? Seriously?...where did you even got that from?" "What's the problem then?" He grunted. "I had an idea that would help you. But we gonna needs the help of the girls too." I grinned and he just raised an eyebrow at me.

During lunch~

Raven's POV:

_How did I even get involved in this plan?_ I thought as I walked to talked to Rena about the plan. I told her the problems and the plan that Chung came up with. After I told her that, she looked stunned. Unlike herself, and she seem a little shaken maybe? "Rena, what's wrong?" She just stared straight ahead of her and frown. "Wait..you said the girl Elsword encountered had pink spiky hair with dark brown skin, and she was wearing all purple?" she looked at me with a serious expression on her face. I nodded. "No..that can't be...come on we had to go warned them." "Wait what happened?" I asked, confused. "If I'm not mistaken, that girl is Chloe, she worked for Ran, the powerful evil guardian that killed my whole race, that's why you don't see a lot of elfs lately." I was shocked for a moment. Then i said, "maybe, that is a trick to get Aisha to stay away from Elsword... maybe she is planning something...but we'll tell them after Elsword talk to Aisha, they needed to made up before something bad happen." Rena nodded solemnly.

After school~

Narrator's POV:

The Elgang except Aisha get to their position and got ready to do the plan. Aisha came back to the dorm, still depress from last time scene. _How could Elsword do this to me...he don't love me anymore?_ She thought as tears started to formed. She sighed and went to her dorm. Opening the door, she flopped down on her bed. Still had her door opened, Rena and Eve walked up to her and said, "hey," they greeted. Then Aisha looked at them and replied, "hey guys." Then Eve sat down and started going on her laptop while Rena fell down on my bed and sighed in exhaust. After a while, Eve said "hey Aisha, do you mind getting something from Chung for me? It's in his room but I can't go since I got injured while pvping." "Why can't Rena do it?" Aisha whined. "I would but...it's too far..." she said lazily. Aisha don't felt like walking but she went anyway, "K" she replied and walked to the other room. She knocked on the door and Chung opened it. "Oh hey Aisha!" He said cheerfully. "Hi, Eve asked me to get something from you?" Aisha said. "Um yea, lemme find it, come on in." She was about to denied but he already left the doorway. So Aisha went in awkwardly. Chung was looking through his stuff. "Hey Aisha, mind going in the kitchen and help me look for it?" Chung asked, still searching in his stuff. She sighed and said, "sure." "Thanks" she heard him replied.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Misunderstood Situation part III

Aisha's POV:

I went through the kitchen door and half way through the room, I heard the door being shut, I turned around and saw Elsword was standing in front of the door.

I stared at him and turned away after I felt tears forming in my eyes. Then he walked toward me but I went straight pass him, trying to opened the door but its locked. "You can't open it, Raven got the key." Elsword said and I sighed, I turned and glared at him with my arm cross and asked, "what do you want?" "Look, the last time it wasn't what you think it was," he started. "I had nothing to said to you." I said to him.

"Aisha listen-"

"I said I had nothing to said to you, and I don't want to listen to your excuses."

I could tell Elsword was losing his patient because in one swift motion, he got both of my wrists pinned against the wall. I tried to get out of his grasp but failed. He was too strong. He stared straight into my eyes with his ruby color eyes. "Just listen to me" he pleaded. "Fine, make it quick." I said. He chuckled, "I got your hands pinned down, you ain't going anywhere." _Ok he got me there,_ I stayed silent and turned away in annoyance. Then he started telling his 'excuses'. But it was pretty convincing... so I guess he didn't made it up. After he finished, he looked at me to see what my expression was. I just looked at he ground, stunned by his story and how I misunderstood it. After a while, he said "Aisha, you're the only one I wanted to be with and no one else beside you." He said sincerely. I looked into his eyes and tears slowly rolled down my cheek. Then he let go of my wrists and pulled me into a hug. I just cried into his chest while he hugged me. _I missed this feeling so much... _after a couple of minutes he pulled away and kissed me. His lip melted against mine. After a while, he pulled away and give me a smile, a smile that I had missed so much. I started crying harder while he hugged me and stroked my hair. He pickled me up bridal style and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall while hugging me on his lap. Somehow I can't stopped my tears from flowing out so I cried until I got tired and fall asleep in his arms.

Elsword's POV:

_Finally...she's mine again. I missed the feeling of being close to her and when we kissed_. I hugged her little body in my arms while she cried and fall asleep later on. I kept sitting there, stroking her hair, smiling. Then later, the kitchen door opened and the rest of the Elgang came in quietly, looking at me and Aisha. "Looked like you guys had made up." Rena said with a warm smile. Eve just stared down at us motionlessly with her hand in Chung's. I raised my eyebrow at Chung and then gave him a smile. He saw what I was looking at and blushed. Then he returned the smile back. "We'll leave you 2 here for now." Raven said, turning away and walked out the door. I looked up to the rest of them and whispered "thank you." Then Rena whispered back, "your welcome." Then the rest of the gang left me and Aisha. Later I fell asleep with Aisha still on my lap.

Eve's POV:

We went to see how Elsword and Aisha were doing. When I saw them, I felt a hint of jealousy. Like he was reading my mind, Chung reached over and held my hand and I held them back. Then after we left those two, he walked me out of the dorms. We came to a stopped near a bench and sat down. The air felt cool and breezy as we sat there. Then he said, "so how was it going with your research?" "Still haven't make any progress," I sighed, "how about you? Found any news about Hamel?" He shaked his head no. Then he leaned over and gave me a deep kiss. After a while, he pulled away, gave me a kiss on my cheek and said, "come on, it's time to go." Then he walked me back toward the dorm. We said good night to each other and went back to our room. He gave me a kissed on the forehead which made me blushed. He let out a smile and disappeared behind his room door. He was the first person to ever made me feel like this...and something came up to my mind as I was thinking about him! I just realized...

That this feeling is love. I love Chung...

Ok I figure this out after 3 years, but I'm a robot and robot wasn't suppose to have emotions, so gimme a break people.

Aisha's POV:

Sensing an arm wrapped around me, I woke up and saw Elsword asleep, leaning his head against the wall and his arms still wrapped around me._ He looks so peaceful..._ I thought and smiled. Then I realized I was sitting on his lap, feeling a little uncomfortable, I moved around a little bit, causing for him to woke up. His eyes still full of sleep and yawned. Then he looked at me and smiled, "mornin' Aisha." I replied "morning Els~." Then I gave him a kiss. After I pulled away, I asked "am I heavy?" Since I was on his lap through the whole night. "No, you're really light, surprisingly." He smirked. "Hey what was that suppose to mean!?" I put on a pouty face. "Nothing," he let out a laugh. Then I slowly got off him and then helped Elsword up. He stretched and yawned again. I looked at the clock and said "oh crap, we had 20 mins left till school start! Hurry up Eldork!" I rushed through the kitchen door and into my room to get change.

Elsword's POV:

I just stood there after Aisha left. _Wow..she left without me... _I thought. I sighed then get ready for school.

I met Aisha outside her dorm room and somehow, she was able convinced me to let her teleported us there. After 8 times of teleporting, I landed on the ground hard outside the class room, leaning against the wall, feeling dizzy. _How did I even agreed to let her teleport me here? I hate teleporting._ I thought as I grunted.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rena's past

Elsword's POV:

Together, we walked into the classroom. I headed to my seat while Aisha headed to hers and I saw the rest of the elgang. Raven looked up from Chung as he saw me walking toward them. "Yo what up Elsword." Raven said. I sat down on my desk and said "sup." "Wats up? So how did it go with Aisha last night?" Chung said grinning. I just looked at him and shrugged. "It went okay I guess." But I had a smiled on my face. "Oh BTW, Rena had something to tell us." He motioned us over to Rena and whispered something to her. Then her face darkened."Guys? I need to warned you guys about something, but meet me at the school backyard today during lunch." We looked at each other nervously except for Eve, Raven and Rena. They seem to know exactly what's going on, except Eve, she just had on a poker face.

During lunch~

Chung, Eve, Aisha, and I walked to the school backyard like Rena said. When we arrived there, we saw Rena and Raven was already there. We sat at the table, after a while, she started "Elsword, you remembered that last girl who approached you before? Before Aisha got mad?" I nodded slowly. Irritated at that memory. "Yea well, the way you described it sound like Chloe, the one who work for Ran." The rest of the Elgang except Raven and Eve stared at Rena in shocked. Then a flashback came to my head. "Wait... Chloe?... I think I saw that she was wearing a pink bracelet that had her name on it. I sensed a dark presence coming from it." I said. Rena looked at me curiously, lost in thought. "Rena, tell us everything you know about her." Eve said. "Well..." Rena begun.

Rena's story~

It was 10 years ago. Me and a couple of elfs were playing in the forest, including Chloe. Suddenly, we heard a huge explosion from the direction of our village. We ran there as quickly as we can. When the village came in view, it was on fire. We ran in there and tried to see if anyone still alive. Then we saw something that would haunted us forever. We saw a pile of elf bodies on the floor, some were being hang on trees by the necks, and some were pinned into the trees by swords in their chests. It was a painful experience for us at such a young age. Turning from us was a teenager. He was holding a bloody sword. So that mean he had killed them. Then I took out my bow and arrows and tried to shoot at him. But he turned around and caught the arrow with 2 fingers. He smirked at me, "you gotta be better than that to kill me. It gotta took a lot more effort to kill me, the great and powerful Ran!" Then he sprinted straight at us, swinging his sword. I jumped out of the way in time but some of the other elfs got hit and died. I landed not far away from Chloe, but she only stood there. Suddenly there was a murderous aura surrounding her and she took out her knife and ran straight at him. He slashed at her but she dodged it with an amazing speed. She tried to stabbed him but failed. Then he kicked at her and pinned her down with his foot on her chest. She struggled trying to get up. Knowing she can't do it, she screamed at me "RUN RENA! Save yourself. At least one of our elf would still be alive." I was just stood there, shocked at what she was saying. _Run? How could leave her? She's my best friend,_ I thought. Then I took out my bow and shoot at him, aiming for his neck. Then he sprinted toward me, it was so fast I didn't got time to jumped away and got kicked by him. Knocking me against the tree. Chloe quickly got up and tried to hold him back as he tried to killed me. "DAMMIT RENA! RUN!" she screamed at me. Knowing I can't save her or myself. I ran away, leaving her there alone to battled him. Then I ran to Ruben, injured and they had helped me...

5 years later, while I was walking alone in the forest, I met Chloe again, but this time, she was different, a dark poweful presence was surrounding her. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, leaving some hair up that looked spiky on her. She wore a purple armor that show most of her body but cover some of the most private part. she was killing a bandit. I ran over and hugged her, "omg Chloe? I thought I'd never see you again!" I felt tears started to form in my eyes, but I held them back. Suddenly Chloe just pushed me away from her, glaring at me and said, "stay away from me weakling, or die." I just stood there shocked. "C-chloe, what had gotten into you?" I asked. She just smirked and said. "This is my new power now, Ran gave it to me after you ran away like a chicken." I stared in shocked, then an idea hit me, "y-you're being control! Snapped out of it Chloe!" I said. But she just laughed evilly and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but stay out of my way." Then she opened a portal and stepped through it. From then on, I haven't seen her again.

Rena's POV:

After I told the story. Losing my control, tears started rolling down my cheek and the next thing I knew, I was crying. Then someone arms reached over and tried to comfort me. It was Raven. He hugged me and I cried into his chest. After a while, my tears stopped. I pulled away and looked at the rest of the Elgang. "From then on, I tried to find and recover her but I failed. She wasn't suppose to be like this... she was being control... I have to get her back." I said. "Its ok Rena. She'll turned back to normal. We'll helped you." Raven said softly. "That's right. We're a don't have to go through all of that pain alone. We're here to helped you. One for all right?" She said with a smiled. I was shocked at what she had just said. But that made me feel better. "Thank you" I said with a smile.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Happy Valentine's Day part I

Eve's POV:

_Hm...wonder why Valentine's Day is such a big deal,_ I thought as Rena, Aisha, and me were heading to the stores. Its only been 8am in the morning on Saturday and Rena had already made us get up and go to the stores. "Rena, I know tomorrow is Valentine's Day but do we have to wake up this early?" Aisha whined as she let out a yawn. "Of course we do! We're making chocolates for the boys and just in case you guys mess up, we're doing this early and we're using the school's kitchen BTW," Rena replied as she picked out the ingredients. "Eh? Why school's kitchen?" Aisha asked. "Cause I don't want you guys to blow up our dorm's kitchen," Rena laughed. "Oh... how nice...," Aisha murmured.

The school were always open on special holiday so the students could freely used the school's kitchen or so they could helped put up a party or festivals. We headed into the kitchen and get started on our cooking. Rena taught us how to cook and cut the chocolates. Since I'm a robot, I could do it perfectly but... Aisha's chocolates was a big failure. She put the ingredients in the oven and put it up to +900°. It was about to exploded until Rena quickly turned it off. Then when Rena read the ingredients so Aisha could mixed it up one at a time, she mistakes flour for flowers. So she went out and got a flower and mixed it up with the rest of the ingredients. Then when she was cutting the chocolates, she cut it so small that it looked like tiny pieces of dust. Of course, she had to started all over.

For the next 6 hours~

Now we're helping Aisha for the 24th times. She had just went and put the bow in the oven, think we can trust her, Rena and I didn't check to see how much degrees she had put. Until... "DUCK!" We all ducked as Rena yelled. Then we could heard explosion from the direction of the oven. Once its over, I got up and looked around, there were black smoke around the oven then Rena, with mittens in her hand, reached in and got out the bow. "Well...at least the chocolates still turned out good," Rena said as she looked into the bow. Once we had finished making the chocolates, we cut them out into different shapes. For Aisha, we told her to draw it on the chocolate before she would actually cut the chocolates.

I sighed once we finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Arg I'm tired," Aisha said as she collapsed on the chair. "Well...guess I made the right decisions to use the school's kitchen and woke you guys up early," Rena laughed. I looked at the clock and said, "wow it's 7pm already..." "Yep...took us 2 hours to buy our ingredients, 3 hours to make the chocolates, and 5 hours to helped Aisha made hers..." Rena said as she looked at Aisha. "What? Wasn't my fault I never cook before..." Aisha mumbled. Then we walked back to our dorms in silent. "I still don't get why Valentine's Day is such a big deal," I said, disturbing the silent. It's dark but I could felt that they were looking at me, surprise for some unknown reasons. "Well, its Valentine's Day, it's when we confess to our crush and give them chocolates to show our feeling..." Aisha smiled as she said it happily. "You has a boyfriend, thought you already known about this 3 years ago," Rena said surprisingly. I just shaked my head and shrugged. Once we got home, Rena went to make dinner and we hid our chocolates until the next day.

Valentine's Day~

Narrator's POV:

The Elgang decided to go and hang out for the whole day. They went to the zoo, the park, the aquarium, and the movie. Then once it's 7pm, they went to a restaurant for dinner. After the Elgang had their fun, they went back to their dorms and was staying in their room until the girls decided to give them their presents...

* * *

Continued in the next chapter~


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Happy Valentine's Day part II

Aisha's POV:

I knocked on Elsword's door, feeling a little nervous. Then the door opened, "hey," Elsword said as he gave me a kiss, "come on in." He stepped aside so I could walked through. I sat on his bed, looking around, "what are you doing?" I asked as I saw a book on his desk with the reading light on. "Oh just doing some reading on runes," he said as he turned off the reading light and went over to sat next to me. "So what's up?" He smiled. "Oh um...happy Valentine's Day," I blushed and turned away as I gave him the chocolate box. I had it wrapped in a red color paper with a red bow on top of it. "Thanks," he said as be took the box. He opened it and took out a piece of chocolate. "You made this... with the helped of Rena... right?" He eyed the chocolate suspiciously. I just nodded. "Oh ok good, so its not poison," he joked as he popped the chocolate in his mouth. "Geez, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically. He laughed then said, "I was just kiddin'." Then he gave me a really cute smiled that made me blushed and turned away. "Here, since you made this, eat one," he said. I turned my head toward him but then his lip came in contacted with mine. He had the chocolate in between his lip and he pushed half of it as he bite it into my mouth before he pulled away. I was blushing madly as I said, "w-what... OMG GIVE IT TO ME THE NORMAL WAY NEXT TIME!" I screamed at him. He just smirked and said, "oh just thought maybe you would like it that way." I was still blushing madly. "Here, have another one," he said he put a chocolate between his lips and was leaning toward me. "I-I said to give it to me the normal way!" I said as I pushed him away. He swallowed the chocolate and said, "it's Valentine's Day, at least be a little romantic," he said as he stared at me. _Eh... think I disappointed him..._ I thought as I looked at him. I sighed then said, "close you eyes." He did and I put a chocolate between my lips and leaned in to give him a kiss. He kissed me back harder and pushed me back on the bed without breaking our kiss. He put his hand on mine and I held it back. The kiss got deeper every second... _man I love this feeling... _I thought. After a while, he pulled away and we were trying to catch our breath. "That was some good chocolates," he chuckled, "so how many times do you have to remade it in order for it to be this good?" I stared at him, "ok so you don't trust me? You don't have any confidence in your girlfriend?" I asked him. He just looked at me, waiting for my real answer. "Ok fine, 25 times..." I mumbled. "He just smiled and said, "I know you so well, you can't hide it from me." Then he kissed me again and stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched his soft hair. I enjoyed every moments of it.

Rena's POV:

I knocked on Raven's door. After a couple of second, he opened the door and said, "hey Rena," he stepped aside and lemme in. "Hey," I went and sat on his couch. He went over and turned off the TV and sat on the couch next to me. "H-happy Valentine's Day," I said nervously as I took out the black box with a black bow on top of it, there were small heart shapes and also, I had some pocky sticks in it. He took it and opened it and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. I just sat there and stared at him. "Pretty good," he said after a couple of minutes. I smiled and said, "thanks~." Then suddenly, he kissed me, causing me to startled. "W-what was that for?" I was blushing madly. "For the chocolates," he smiled at me. "You could've just said thanks..." I mumbled, looking away as I was blushing. "Saying thanks just isn't enough, a kiss is better," he joked. "Open up," he said as he picked up a piece of chocolate and put it in my mouth. _Wow...is my chocolate this good? Didn't get a chance to taste it after making it..._ I thought as I chewed on the chocolate. "Want another one?" He asked and I nodded. "Hey you wanna play a game?" Raven asked me. "What kind of game?" I asked suspiciously. "A pocky game," he smiled coolly. I could felt my face burning red, "no! Nuh uh!" "Aw come on, its Valentine's Day," he said. _Well it is Valentine's Day but..._ I thought as I looked at him. "Fine..." I mumbled. He smiled then took out a pocky stick from the box. "Remind me next time not to put pocky sticks in there," I said as I looked at it. Then I took one end and he took the other end. Then we started chewing until we got to the middle. I tried to pull away but he held me back by the back of my head and his lip came in contacted with mine. Then the kiss got deeper and I forgot completely about pulling away. _This isn't so bad..._ I thought.

Eve's POV:

I knocked on Chung's door. He opened it, "hey," he said as he gave me a kiss and stepped aside so I could come in. _Wow... his room is messy,_ I thought as I looked around."Happy Valentine's Day," I said as I gave him the box. It was blue and had a blue bow on top of it. He took it as he looked at me, "no emotion?" He asked curiously. _I wanted to blush but no, I put that aside and just put on a poker face,_ I thought as I shook my head. He grinned and put the chocolate box aside. Then his right hand press against the wall next to me and leaned in closer to me. _No... don't blush, don't blush Eve.._ I thought to myself as I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well that didn't work..." he said as he pulled his hand back. I was about to walked past him until I accidentally tripped on a piece of metal and fell. When I opened my eyes, I was on top of Chung and we accidentally kissed! I was blushing madly as I sat up and looked away. "Well that wasn't what I was planning but it work anyway," he said as he let out a laugh. I stood up and helped him up, I was still blushing by then. He went over and took the chocolate as I followed him. He opened it and tasted a piece while I stared at him. "It taste good," he said as he got another piece, "you made this?" I nodded. "Thanks Eve," he smiled and then he leaned in closer and kissed me as he pushed me down against the wall. His lip taste like the chocolate that I made. _Think I'm falling for him more deeply..._ I thought.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : Just Some Cute Couple

Chung's POV:

_Its Saturday already..._ I thought as I woke up and can't go back to sleep. I looked at the clock ad it said 5am. I groaned and I got out of bed. I walked downstairs and saw Eve as she was drinking a cup of water. "Hey," I greeted. "Hey, why are you up so early?" She asked. "Can't sleep," I replied. "Same," he said. Then we just stood there awkwardly... until an idea hit me. "Hey you wanna go for a walk?" I asked. "Sure, where to?" She said as she walked upstairs. "Um.. idk, just around maybe?" I said. "K, cya in another 5 mins," she said as she close the door behind her. I walked back to my room and get dress.

Once I finished, I met her near the door and together, we headed outside. We walked in silent until I noticed that we're at the beach. Then I bumped into Eve as she suddenly stopped. "Ow, sorry," I said. Then I noticed she was looking at something so I followed her gaze. She was looking at the sunrise. "It's beautiful..." she said softly as if she was talking to herself. "It is," I smiled as we looked at it, then I reached over and held her hand. Feeling something, she looked down and saw my hand near her, she blushed, grabbed it and went back to staring at the sunset. Its kinda cold outside, good thing we wore warm clothes. Once the sun was set up high in the sky, I glanced toward her as stared at her. Her hair was golden and her eyes shined brightly, so I leaned in and gave her a kiss. Startled by the kiss, she stumbled and was about to fall but I caught her. "W-what was that?" She asked. "Nothing, it just seem like you were in your own world, so I just decided to pulled you back to reality," I smiled at her. Then I leaned in and kiss her again. This time, my hands was on her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. After a while, we pulled away and decided to continue walking as the water slapped against our ankles. "Wait... you're a robot, does water gonna affect you?" I asked. "No, my body are made out of the most excellent technology you could never find in any other robots, and it's also water proof," she smiled. After we're tired of waking, we went back to the dorm, hand in hand.

Elsword's POV:

I woke up, feeling tired for staying up late. Then I got up, get dress and headed downstairs. Rena had already making breakfast and the other was already awake. "Morning Els," Aisha said as she let out a yawned. "Morning," I smiled at her. Then the other greeted me as they saw me and I greeted them back. "Hey we're going to Hamel today," Rena told me. "Hm? Why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Chung wanted to do something, and beside, we're visiting Hamel since we're moving there in another year," Rena said. Once we finished eating, we got dressed and headed to Hamel. It was a pretty long walk, took us 40 mins.

We were amazed at how big Hamel was. "The city of water..." I heard Chung murmured, "it had change so much." He had a deep sadness in his eyes. "Um... you guys just go around, I'll be over there," he said to us as he turned away. "I'll go with him," Eve said as she followed him. "Be back here by 5!" Rena called to them. "Oh well, Raven and I would be over there, if anything happened, just go to that area," Rena said as she pointed to her right. "K," Aisha replied.

This place was even more colder than Velder. My breath was visible and Aisha looked like she was freezing. Then I summoned a fire and put it near us. After a while, I put it out, "feel like my mana is going low..." I said as I felt a little tired. "Here," I said as I pulled out a red Beanie and put it on her head. She looked cute with it as her bangs covered part of her face and her hair was tied on both of her side. "Thanks Eldork," she said, giving me a smiled as she leaned in and gave me a kiss. Then we headed around Hamel, checking out stuffs. Then we came across a man, he looked pretty young. "Hello there, are you new here? Since I've never seen you before," he said as he looked at us curiously. "Yea we came here for a tour," Aisha replied. "Cool, my name is Penensio, the Chief of the Red Knights," he said as he held of his hand. "I'm Aisha, and he's Elsword," she said as we shaked his hand. "This place is beautiful," Aisha said as she looked around. "It is! It's the city of water," he said proudly, "but unfortunately, someone had taken over the Halls of Water." "Huh? Who?" I asked him. "I'm not sure... but he took over that place to find out about Lady El whereabouts. I tried to train the army so they could be ready for the battle. Should be in about... 3 months," 3 months... this is February, 3 more months then it would be May... I thought. "How long had he taken over the Halls of Water?" Aisha asked. "For the last 10 years," he relied, "we tried to take it back, but he was too strong. One third of us made it out alive." "He's that strong?" Aisha asked as Penensio nodded. "Hey," a cheerful voice said next to me, making me jumped. "Oh gosh, you scared me!" Aisha exclaimed. Rena and Raven was just laughing. "Oh this is Penensio, he's the Chief of the Red Knights," Aisha introduced. "Hi, nice to meet you," Rena said as she and Raven held out their hand. Then at that same time, I noticed Eve and Chung were also coming this way. We introduced them, blah blah blah. Then suddenly Penesio said, "wait Chung? Chung Sieker? The royal prince of Hamel?" Chung just nodded, "didn't think anyone would remember me." "Well yea... after you disappeared, the King went mad and was also disappeared," Penensio said. We just said nothing after that, it was so awkward somehow. "We gotta go, we'll see you other time," Raven said as he waved at Penesio and walked away with us.

Raven's POV:

Rena and I decided we would be home later, so we headed to the park, leaving the rest of the Elgang. "So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked Rena. "Oh huh?" She said as she was pulled out of her thoughts, "I'm... not sure, I'll have to think about it later." I just nodded and we walked in silent. Then suddenly it started raining hard. "Hm... it haven't rain since a long time," Rena laughed as she looked up at the sky. "You wanna get out of the rain?" I asked her. She shook her head, "no I wanna stay in it." I just nodded as we pulled out hood over our head. She glance over at Rena. She looked so pretty as the rain fell down on her. Her hair was visible on her left shoulder, it had gone wet in just a second. I grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her a kiss. She was blushing when I pulled away and smiled as she said, "kiss in the rain... that's pretty romantic~" I smiled and as I pulled her in a deep kiss again.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Memories Lost

Elsword's POV:

I looked up at the sky as I was walking out of the dorm, _hm... good day for a walk,_ I thought, it was about to be summer, just 1 more month. Then suddenly I caught a sight of moving. I got my guard on but I acted like I didn't noticed it. Suddenly a shadow was coming fast toward me, I took out my sword and blocked his attack. Standing in front of me was a person with white long hair with 2 devil horns on it. He wore purple and pink armor with a skull belt. He was holding a long black sword that got thinner at the edge. Instead of having skin like normal people would, his skin is grey. He chuckled, "as expected from the brother of Elesis." Hearing my sister's name, I became furious, I pushed myself away from his sword and jumped away from him. "What do you know about Elesis?" I asked him. "Oh just the fact that she had a brother that would soon be kill," he replied evilly. I glare at him, "where is my sister?" "She's in her grave right now, but don't worry about it, you'll soon ended up like her," he said as he charged at me. I jumped up and cast the Lunar Blade once I got down. He dodged in one swift motion with such speed that I had never seen before. In a second, he had disappeared. I had my guard up then I sensed a presence behind me, but it was too late as the mystery person appeared and slashed at me. I fell down, _his attack were so powerful, I had never go against someone at this level,_ I thought as I struggling to get up but he pinned me down with his foot on my chest. "I wont kill you... but let made this more... entertainment, shall we?" He said as he was glowing with black aura surrounded him. I closed my eyes as he casted a black light toward me. Then darkness consumed over me as I slowly lost conscious.

Chloe's POV:

I opened a portal and headed to where Ran told me to. Once I got there, I saw he was standing next to an unconscious Elsword. "You killed him?" I asked. "No, I just need you to do something for me," he replied simply.

I sighed as Ran disappeared through the portal. _Seriously? I have to be this idiot's lover? It's even worse than being sent to the most dangerous place,_ I thought as I sat there and waited for Elsword to wake up. Ran had took away his memories so he could completely forget about the Elgang. As I stared at him... he actually looked kinda cute. I always had great hatred for the Elgang. I was lost in thought until I heard a grunt from him and he slowly got up. "Where am I?" He asked. "Elsword! You're up! I was so worry." _Dam those words were so hard to say..._ "Do I know you? And who am I?" He stared at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend? Did you forget about me?" I started tearing up, fake of course. "I-im sorry. I can't seem to remember anything..." he said. "You don't?" I asked him, "well I'm your girlfriend and you're Elsword, you had promised to protect me." I smiled. "I did?" He asked confusingly as I just nodded. I helped him up and held his hands as I heard footsteps coming toward our directions.

Rena's POV:

We went out to looked for Elsword after Aisha got too worried since he had gone for 4 hours. As we were looking for him, I saw 2 figures not far away from here. So I ran toward it, hoping they would know where Elsword was. Suddenly I stopped once the view got clearer. It was Elsword, and next to him was Chloe! They were holding hands? I shot an arrow at her but she dodged it. Then Elsword looked our way and stepped in front of her protectively as he pulled out his sword. "Elsword what are you doing? Get out of the way, she's an enemy!" I was shocked by his action. "Chloe's enemies are my enemies." Elsword said as he glared at us after Chloe had whispered something in his ear. Once Aisha had arrived beside me, I could felt that she was shaking up, but she was trying to act brave. "He had lost his memories..." Eve said as she observed him, "I can't seem to find any memories left in him except for his skills and ways of fighting. "What did you do to him!?" I asked furiously. "You should ask Ran," Chloe said as she smirked, "come on Elsword, don't waste time with these people," Chloe said as she opened a portal. "Elsword no!" Aisha was closed to tearing up as she said that, but Elsword ignored her and followed Chloe into the portal. After a moment, Aisha collapsed on the floor, I quickly went over and hugged her, "it's gonna be ok..." I said softly. _I have so many questions I wanted to be answers..._ I thought. Why did he took away Elsword's memories? What was Ran's intentions? What happened to the Chloe that I had know? I sighed as I got up and helped Aisha back to her room. She was crying nonstop as I hugged her in my arms. Eve came and sat next to me as Raven sat on my other side. "Who is this Ran? And why was he targeting Elsword?" Raven asked, but I quickly shook my head furiously and gave him the we'll-discuss-this-later look. After Aisha had fallen asleep, the rest of the Elgang went down to the kitchen.

"So far, I only know that he is very powerful, he uses shadow spells and fight with swords," I said. Chung had brought his laptop with him and was on it. His face was pale and solemn. "Chung you know something," Eve said as she examined him. He just sighed and nodded, "Ran is the one who took over Hamel... he guard the Halls of Water to find out whereabouts on the El Lady. He was the one who was controlling my father." "When did you found down about this?" Raven asked. "Just 3 days ago, a friend of mine had managed to get the information and emailed it to me," he replied. "We had to get Elsword back as soon as possible. The memories could be gone forever if we take too much time," Eve said. "Like how much time do we have?" I asked. "72 hours," Eve replied, "that's 3 days." We all looked at each other in worry. "We'll start training today in another hour, at 2 pm." I said as we all nodded and headed to our room. I stood where I was and sighed. Raven noticed me and headed toward me, "it's ok, we'll save him," he said and kissed my forehead. "I hope so..." I said softly.

* * *

OK, I'm coming to an end soon, probably in about... 4-6 chapters left :P

The next chapter is coming soon~


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Invasion

* * *

For these next couple of chapters, sorry but I'm gonna made them really depressing~ so...get ready!

* * *

At 2 pm~

Rena's POV:

We gather at the door and was about to headed out to train. Chung noticed Aisha was missing so he asked, "where's Aisha?" "I don't think we should involve her in this," I replied as I grabbed my bow. "But we need her, Ran's power is even more powerful than all of us. Without Aisha and Elsword, the group wouldn't be as strong as before..." Chung said. I bit my lip and wonder if I should involve Aisha in this. "I agree with Chung, we need Aisha," Raven said. I sighed and went upstairs to wake her up.

Raven's POV:

Rena came back 15 mins later with Aisha in her armors. Then we headed to the dungeons and started on our training. I noticed that Rena kept looking at Aisha's direction, so I walked over to her, "I know you're worry about her, but it's gonna be okay, so stop worrying," I said as I blocked a dark elf's attack.

Narrator's POV:

For the next 2 days, they trained from 8 am to 9 pm. They were getting stronger and stronger as they developed more skills.

The 3rd day~ at 3pm

Aisha's POV:

_We're coming, don't worry Elsword,_ I thought as we were in the Halls of Water. Thanks to all of the training, we were able to reached dungeons in Hamel. We got through the enemies quickly. "How much time left Eve?" Chung asked. "4 hours and 35 mins," Eve said as she killed a Fallen Knight. As we reached a huge room, we went through the door and all of a suddenly, the door closed behind us. Then Chloe and Elsword appeared. Elsword looked like himself, but its just that there was a dark purple aura surrounded him. "Remember, we have to be careful with our skills, and don't kill Elsword," Rena reminded us, then there was a paused, "don't kill Chloe either, just knock her out is good." Then she charged at Chloe with Raven and Chung by her side. Then I looked at Elsword and ready my wand with Eve next to me. "I'll distract him while you try to go behind him and put this behind his back," Eve said as she gave me a strange white device. It was circular and the size of my hand. "What's this?" I asked. "It's a device that would recover his memory, I'm pretty sure that 60% it would work," Eve said. "60? What happened to the other 40?" I asked uncertainly. She just shrugged and said, "I just built it yesterday, never try it before." Then I looked at it and put it in my pocket. "Thousand stars," she said as she charged at him. Then I teleported away from them and out of Elsword's sight. I try to teleported behind him but he kept moving in order to avoid Eve's attacks. Then Eve jumped away from him while I teleported behind him. I was about to put it on his back until he turned around and tried to slashed at me. _Ugh, stupid instinct..._ I thought as I yelped and teleported away. Eve tried to knocked him down with her drones but he just jumped up and got behind her, ready to strike. "Photon Flare!" Eve said. Elsword got hit and was knocked down. He quickly got up and landed near her, "Plash Explosion!" He cast a rune where Eve stood. Unable to dodged it, she got hit and fell down. "Magic Missile!" I yelled as I casted a magic ball. That gave Eve enough time to got up and used Generate Black Hole to pulled him in, followed by an explosion that knocked him face down. "Now Aisha!" Eve said to me. I teleported up to him and put the device on his back as he tried to get up. _Please let this work..._ I thought as the device started to glowed. Once the light died down, Elsword was laying there, looking confused. "Woa.. I had the weirdest dream ever... I dreamed I had lost my memories, and I was in love with Chloe?" he said as he sat up, "hey how did I even get here?" I was so happy I dived in and gave him a tight hug. "A-Aisha?" He asked confusingly as he hugged me. "I miss you so much! I'm glad you're back to normal," I said as tears of joy started to rolled down my cheek. "Wait... so it's isn't a dream? So I WAS IN LOVE with Chloe?" He asked. I looked up at him and put on a pouty face, "yes and you left me." "I'm sorry, I promise I'll made it up to you once we're done with this," he gave me a smiled and leaned in to gave me a deep kiss. "Ahem..." Eve said and we pulled apart, "we have a battle to finish here..." "Oh right," I said as I got up and helped Elsword up. "Damn that spell of your hurt," he whined as he rubbed his arm where the Magic Missile had hit him a couple of time. "Oh I know~" I grinned.

Rena's POV:

I glanced over as Aisha and Elsword were hugging, _well, I'm glad we got that aside,_ I thought as I fire an arrow at Chloe. Chloe had always been stronger at me, I was never able to defeated her, even just once. Now she had gotten much stronger, 3 of us combined together were only about her level. Somehow she had contained a more... powerful magic, like dark magic similar to Ran's. "Shooting stars!" Chung said as he fired 12 missiles at Chloe. She fell down on the floor and did a back flip away from us as she got up. Then she used a dark magic spell that made her disappeared. I put on my guard and looked for any sights or sounds around me. Then I saw a flicked of movement on my left and I fired an arrow in that direction. Chloe appeared as she jumped up and landed not far away from me, "seem like you has improved on your senses, but you're still no match for me," she smirked as she disappeared once again. This time, there were no signs of any sounds or movements. "Rena be careful!" Raven yelled. Chloe had appeared behind me with a knife in her hand, ready to kill me. "Chain Burst!" Aisha said as she teleported near me. Chloe got caught by the surprise attack and lost balance as the fireballs hit her. But as she got up and back flip away, Elsword appeared behind her and screamed, "Storm Blade!" Again, Chloe was caught in the rotating blades and fell down. Only got up to be knocked down again as I used Crescent Kick. She fell hard on the floor and was unable to get up. As I was moving toward her, a portal appeared underneath her and swallowed Chloe in. I tried to reached for her but it closed before I even get there. Then a figure appeared at the spot where Chloe once laid. I recognized him at first look, "Ran..." I said as I glare at him. "Hello, been a long time now," he said as he smiled evilly at me, "and seem like you had managed to save your beloved one Aisha." "I'll get revenge for my elfs race, you're going down now," I said as I quickly charged at him and used Rising Falcon. He dodged it and tried to slashed at me but Raven used Shockwave on him. He had to back flip away from us and charged at Chung with his sword raised. Chung blocked it at the last moment with his guns but fell down as he kicked Chung in the stomach. "Particle Ray!" Eve said as she shot an energy ray at Ran. He step aside, then he ran straight at her and tried to strike but she jumped away from him in time. Then suddenly he used a shadow spell and disappeared.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~ so getchur spirit ready for the... nvm you'll find out later.

Oh btw, replies for the review:

DigiDawg2: the previous story was suppose to be about the Elgang visited Hamel when they were in 12th grade, which mean that they would move to Hamel for college next year. So they are basically still in the same year. So um... yea XD

AishaElementalMaster: A-a hundred chapters? That's a lot... o3o . However that's a good idea... but I think I'll do it for another story instead of this one. :3


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Sacrifice

Ran's POV:

"Aisha watch out!" I heard someone yelled out a warning to her as I appeared behind her and ready to strike. My attack was too quick for her to teleport away. However, before my blade could touch her, "COUNTER ATTACK" Elsword got in front of her and blocked the attack, knocking me down. I stood up and jumped away from them. _Hm... not good, I need to kill some of them,_ I thought as I faced the Elgang. _They were stronger as a team than I thought. The only way to weaken them is to separated them, but Chloe had failed. Guess I'll have to do everything myself huh..._ I thought, _I'll go for the purplehead first._

Aisha's POV:

_Ugh that guy uses shadows skills..._ I thought as Elsword stood in front of me protectively. Then he charged at Rena, trying to slashed at her but she jumped away and shoot an arrow at him. He jumped to the side to avoid it. "Shooting star!" Chung yelled as he unleash 12 missiles at Ran. It hit him and he was knocked down. He quickly got up and charged at Elsword. "Lunar blade!" Elsword said as Ran got closer. But Ran used a shadow spell and was able to avoided the spell as he charged straight at me in one swift motion, _crap, I didn't see this coming_, I thought. "NO!" Rena screamed and I closed my eyes and ready for the attack. I could heard the sound of the sword going through flesh as blood splashing on my face... _wait... I didn't took any damage, then..._ I opened my eyes as Elsword had a sword pierced through his stomach. "ELSWORD!" I screamed. Then Ran pulled out his sword and Elsword fell on the floor. "Shock wave!" Raven said as he ran toward Ran. He jumped up but was caught as Eve used Particle Ray and ended up falling on the ground. He stood up and said, "we'll meet again, Elgang." Then he opened a portal and walked through it. "Rail Stinger!" Rena said as she tried to shoot at him through the portal but it closed before her arrow could get through. Then the Elgang gather around Elsword. "Arielinna!" Rena said as she cast the healing spelled around him.

Elsword's POV:

_Not good... the darkness had already spread over my body,_ I thought as I tried to endure the pain. Even Arielinna wouldn't help, and I know Rena had already know that, too, but she used it anyway. "E-elsword, please don't die," Aisha pleaded as she was crying. I grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry Aisha." Rena had buried her face in Raven's chest and was sobbing while Chung looked down at Elsword with depression and Eve just had a poker face on, a single tear was rolling down her cheek. _I've never seen her cry before.._. I thought as I put my graze back on Aisha. With the darkness spreading through me, I could still stay alive for at least half an hour since it took a while for the darkness to actually activated. "I'm sorry can you guys leave us alone?" I asked the other. They just nodded silently and walked away so we could have some private time. "Aisha... can you bring me back to Ruben park?" I asked her, she was surprised at first but she nodded. She stood up and helped me got up. She put my arm around her shoulder and tried to hold my weight. It took her about 15 minutes for her to teleported me there and put me down on the grass. There was a single tree on the right and a bench right next to it. _This was usually our favorite spot..._ I smiled at that thought, _we used came here to played and trained all the time._ Then I motioned her to laid down next to me. She did and put her head on my shoulder. "The night is pretty... isn't it?" I asked her as I stared up into the sky where the sparkling stars were there, the sky was still bright but we could make out the stars. "Yea..." she replied. I could felt that my time was about to be up, so I said to her, "be safe Aisha, just remember, I'll always there for you," I said as I stroked her hair. "Please.. don't leave me Elsword..." her voice shook as she bursted out crying. She looked up straight inti my eyes, her eye were full of depression. "I'm sorry..." I said. Then she leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. As I felt my limit was about to be up, I pulled away and kiss her on the forehead, "take care Aisha, and tell the other I'm sorry for me. I'll always love you now and forever, even when I'm on the other side. Goodbye my love," I gave her a smiled before my final breath.

Aisha's POV:

I stared at Elsword as his final breath was sucked out of him. Then he was slowly glowing and disappeared, leaving nothing but a couple of bright red light at where he had died... I felt my tears slided down my cheek uncontrollably. Then I stood up and teleported back to Hamel, where my friends had waited. Forgot to charged my mana, I was out of energy once I had reached Velder. Then I started walking slowly and broke into a run. I came to a stop once I've reached the top of a cliff in Hamel. My face was wet with tears. I stood on top of the cliff and watched as the sun was rising down below the horizontal. Facing it, I screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS RAN! REMEMBER THAT!" Then I collapsed on the floor and started crying harder. After what seem like an hour, I fell asleep.

Eve's POV:

_This feeling of Elsword dying... it's sadness..._ I thought as tears fell down my cheek, _I hate this feeling..._ Once we had left Elsword and Aisha alone, Aisha had teleported them away. The rest of the Elgang decided to headed back. None of us could sleep, we were all wide awake and was gathering in the living room, sitting on the couch. None of us even bother to started a conversation as I leaned against Chung with his arm wrapped around me. Then suddenly Rena slowly got up and was heading outside. "Where are you going?" Raven asked. "Looking for Aisha," Rena replied. "We'll come too," Chung said as he got up.

After about 30 mins, we found Aisha was laying on the floor on top of a cliff. Rena walked toward her and sat down next to Aisha. Rena looked at Aisha with great sadness in her eyes, she had always thought Aisha as her little sister. "Come on, we should get her back to her room," Raven said as he gently picked up Aisha in his arms and helped Rena up. Then we headed toward the dorm. Once we got there, Rena and Raven went straight upstairs. Seeing Aisha like that, I felt really sad. Then Chung's hand came on my cheek and with his thumb, he wiped the tears away gently. "Don't cry... I don't want to see you like this Eve," he said as he hugged me. "I hugged him back and put my head on his shoulder. "It shouldn't end like this..." I whispered softly. "I know.." Chung said as he stroked my hair, "I know..."

Raven's POV:

Aisha woke up once I put her on the bed. "Hey Aisha," Rena said softly as she sat down next to her on the bed. "Elsword's gone..." Aisha said softly, close to a whisper. Then Rena hugged her, "I'm sorry." Aisha started crying again. So I left her with Rena and went downstairs. I saw Eve was also crying as Chung hugged her. _Well this is so awkward..._ I thought as I headed to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Rena came down with Aisha and sat next to me. Then Eve and Chung joined us. None of us bother to said anything until Rena spoke up, "I think we should go to Hamel Village tomorrow, and I'll called the school to tell them we wont be at school for a couple of days." "Why do we need to go there?" Chung asked. "So maybe we could find some information," Rena replied. We nodded and I went to made lunch. We spent the rest of the day staying in our dorms with memories of Elsword's death haunting us...

* * *

...Remind me next time not to play Elsword while updating T.T apparently i got kill by a lvl 40 in arena for doing that lol XP

The Next chapter is coming soon~


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Dark Magic

Eve's POV:

I woke up one morning to find my laptop's light was on. _What's going on..._ I thought as I took my laptop and put it on my lap. I turned it on and froze. _Altera... people in Altera all had turned into demons?_ I thought as I looked at my screen. I had put mini cameras in every villages I visited, but none of them work. Good thing I had special cameras I had put in Altera to keep track of the Nasods, the emergency light on my laptop would turn on if something strange happen over in Altera. I looked at the screen and kept switching from one camera to another. There were demons everywhere, no signs of any human life. The Nasods had been even more corrupted. Most of them had turned rusty and dark color. I hurried to get dress and waking up everyone. I headed downstairs to find Rena was already up, making food. "Morning Eve!" Rena said cheerfully but stopped as she sensed my mood, "what happened?" I gave her the laptop so she could look at it. "This... is impossible.. no one ever had the magic to turned everyone into demons," she said in disbelief. Then the rest of the gang came downstairs, yawning. "Why did you wake us up so early?" Raven complained. "We need to go to the other villages to check on them," Rena said as she headed upstairs. "What's going on?" Aisha asked. I turned the laptop so they could see and headed upstairs to get ready.

Once I got down, everyone was all set to go. As Rena opened the door, she quickly shut it. "Ugh crap," she murmured. Then Chung went and take a peeked out of the window, "everyone had turned into demons!" Chung said as honor was shown on his face. I quickly got on my laptop and looked at the cameras screen. Suddenly something caught my eyes, camera #14 was still working beside the special cameras in Altera. "Head to Hamel, that's the only city that hadn't been attack yet," I said as I closed my laptop. The other nodded and we headed out. There were demons everywhere, everyone had been turned into monsters in Velder. "Try not to kill any of them, they are still human, I could feel it," Rena said. Luckily, our dorm was near the entrance, so we made a run straight toward it.

Raven's POV:

Suddenly a demon blocked our way. It was a lesser glitter guard that wore a white scarf and blue outfit. It was... wearing glasses? It looked familiar... then an idea hit me, "no don't attack her! She's Vanessa, the leader of the Centurion Guards!" I yelled. "How are we going to get past then?" Elsword asked. We were all lost in thoughts until Eve said, "how about one of us lured it away while the rest ran to the other side?" "That... might work," Rena said, "who's gonna lured it then?" "I'll do it, since I has teleport, it wont be able to catch me," Aisha said. I could see that none of us wanted her to do it, but she was right, she had teleport, which means there was no way the glitter could catch her. So we all nodded as she lured the glitter away. Once the glitter was gone, we headed to the other side. After a while, Aisha appeared and together, we headed to Hamel Village.

Once we got there, the door that led into Hamel Village was closed shut. So Aisha decided to teleported in and tell them to opened it from the inside. _Having teleport is pretty useful..._ I thought as the door swung open.

Aisha's POV:

We walked in and saw Penensio, "I'm surprised you had made it," he smiled at us. "Yea," Rena said, "what's going on? Why did everyone turned into demons?" "I'm not sure, but suddenly during the night, a black pruple light came into each village. It started growing brighter and brighter, turning everything it touched into demons," Penensio said, looking serious, "a group of villagers was headed to Altera until they saw it, but luckily, they hid behind the village walls so the light didn't hit them. After the lights died out, they went back and reported it to me." "Wait.. if everyone had turned into demons due to the lights, then how come we and Hamel didn't get affected by it?" I asked curiously. Penensio just shrugged and said, "maybe Hamel is not the target and maybe, you guys just got lucky." We exchanged looks with each other. "Hey why are there only 5 of you? What happened to the redhead Elsword?" He frowned. We don't know what to say so we looked away from each other. I could felt tears started to form then a hand wrapped around my shoulder and gave me a hug, it was Rena. "H-he's um... gone," I managed to said it. "Oh... I'm sorry" he said, "lets get you guys to a place to stay first," he said as he motioned us to follow him. Then he stopped at a dorm, he opened it and said, "there are exactly 5 rooms in here, you guys should stay here for now."

Chung's POV:

I sighed as I headed to my room. Feeling a little lonely, I went over to Eve's. "Hey," I said as I walked in since the door was opened. "Hey," she said as she took out her laptop. "Can you find the cause of the magic?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but it's a really rare spell. Human identified it as the Demon Transformation. It turned people into demons that have absolutely no control of their own body," she said as she came and sat next to me, "there isn't enough data on how long until it worn out or how to prevent it, but it said that we need to defeated the caster in order to stop the spell." I just nodded. _Dark spell..._ I thought, _someone who can control the most powerful spell must be incredible. But who would target the villages? What would they gain from it?_ Feeling frustrated, I fell back onto the bed. Sensing my mood, Eve said, "don't worry much about it, we'll figure it out together." I looked into her golden eyes then sighed, "I guess." I leaned up to gave her a kiss then pulled her down with me.

Suddenly the door busted open and Aisha came in, panting, "guys, quick-" she stopped as she saw us. Eve quickly got up and asked, "what's wrong?" "Oh um, Rena told us to go down quick, emergency," she said as she looked away, looking depress. _She's thinking of Elsword.._ I thought as we headed downstairs.

Eve's POV:

_Wonder what's so urgent..._ I thought as we headed downstairs. We went into the living room and saw the other sitting on the couch with Penensio. "I just received a letter, it's address to Hamel and the Elgang," he said sincerely, "it's from Ran." We were all silent. "He want us to battle him, if we lost, then he would take over the whole world," he said, "we can't let that happened." "Idk about how strong you are, but I'll let you guys decide whether you wanted to join or not," he said as he walked out, leaving us to make a decision.

_It would be a life or dead battle, only one side could survive..._ I thought.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

A-after reading the commends... I felt bad for killing Elsword... WHY THE HECK DO U GUYS HAVE TO MAKE ME FELT BAD? WHY-... um... I'll c u guys next chapter~ c:


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Painful Memories.

Chung's POV:

A couple of days later, we continued on our training in Hamel to became stronger. The memories of Elsword's death were still haunting us. Whenever we do dungeons, it just didn't felt the same anymore. Aisha was the one who was most effected by this, she was the closest one to Elsword. We all got really worry about her. At night, she kept crying, so Rena and Eve decided to stay with her so she could feel better.

Then one morning, I woke up early and went down to get something to eat. Raven was already awake and was watching TV. "Sup," Raven said. I just nodded as Rena came down the stairs. She looked tired and it's like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Raven came and hugged her, "feeling ok?" Rena just nodded and came sat down next to him. "Aisha kept waking up at night by nightmares and she started crying," Rena said as she put her head in her hands and sighed. Raven and I exchanged a glance. "Think we should try to kill Ran quick, and we're getting stronger thanks to the training," I said. Rena was silent for a moment, then she looked up and said,"we should, so we could at least get one things done." Then Aisha and Eve came down. Aisha's eyes were bloodshot while Eve had on a poker face, but I could tell she was worried about Aisha. "We're gonna go and attack the Hall of Water, we need to kill him as quick as possible," Rena said as Aisha nodded. "Wait what's today?" Aisha frowned. "May the 23rd," Eve replied. "I think Penesio said something about the attacking, think he said he's gonna go and led the army to go and try to overthrow Ran," Aisha said. "He did? When? " I asked. "When me and..." suddenly Aisha started crying. _Arg crap..._ I thought as Rena ran over to Aisha while Eve and Raven shot me a dangerous glare. "Shouldn't have ask that..." I mumbled, "um well, I'll go and talk to him in another half an hour." Then I went upstairs and get ready.

I headed out with Eve by my side. I didn't wanted her to come but she just shook her head and insisted on coming with me.

Once we've reached Penensio, we headed toward him. "Hey," I greeted him. "Oh hey," he said. "I was just curious, Aisha said that you're planning to overthrow the one who took over the Hall of Water, so may I ask, when are you planning to do that?" I asked him. "Well, we're planning to invade on May the 25th. That's 2 days away. The army are ready," he said, "why you asked?" "Well, you see, my friends and I decided that we would join you for the battle since we also need to overthrow him as soon as possible," I explained. "I see...," he said as he studied us, "so you've made your decision, but since you are still young, are you sure about going against such a powerful enemy?" I exchanged a look with Eve, "yes we are, and I'm sure that our skills would impress you." "Very well, you may join us, so I'll meet you guys at 12pm here," he said. "Ok then, thank you, have a nice day," I said as we walked away. "That went well," Eve said as headed back.

Aisha's POV:

We were watching TV when Chung and Eve walked in. "So what did he said?" Rena asked. "Going on the 25th, we have to be there at 12pm," Eve said. "K... thanks, now come on, we better go train," Rena said as she urged us to get ready. Whatever I do, memories of Elsword kept appearing in my head. I can't get it out somehow. I always had nightmares at night... images of Els dying... his lifeless body... I shook my head as I tried to clear that thought away. So we trained nonstop for the next 2 days.

May 25th~

Rena made us go to sleep early the other night and woke us up early this morning. We ate breakfast, got dress, then headed to our meeting location. We met Penensio outside the entrance with his army. "So you came," he said as we approached him, "you sure you don't want to back out? This gonna be a life or death situation... no backing out til then." We all shook out head. "Think we should get going," he said as we marched to the Halls of Water. We got through the stages quickly and we managed to impressed Penensio with our skills.

Rena's POV:

(Never really been to the Hall of Water, so I'm sorta making it up XD) We came to a big room, suddenly a figure appeared, it was Chloe! But she doesn't look the same anymore... Her presence were more... powerful and filled with dark magic. "She had been taken over by the darkness... this is the Fallen Chloe, she's no longer the Chloe you know," Raven said to me. "N-no.. there.. there must be a way to save her," my voice cracked. "We can't save her, my program shows nothing but darkness and hatred, her soul had been eaten by the darkness, she had been completely corrupted," Eve said to me. Then tears started rolling down my cheek, _she was my best friend..._ I thought as Raven pulled me into a hug. "Rena, do what is right, don't let it get to you," he said as he stroked my hair. I took a deep breath, pulled away, and wiped my tears, "you're right, lets do this." Then suddenly, a couple more figures appeared behind her. "The Fallen Red Knights..." I heard Penensio murmured. Then we charged at them. The fight was crazy, it took for at least 7 minutes for an enemy or an ally to go down._ This gonna took forever..._ I thought as I used Crescent Kicks on a Fallen Red Knight (RS). "Elgang! Go ahead to the boss! We'll hold them back!" I heard Penensio yelled out. I quickly go find my teammates and together, we headed to the boss, but the Fallen Chloe got in front of us. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," she said as she took out a bloody knife and licked her lip with a smirk. We had no choice but to attack her, at least got her off guard so we could move on. "Slide Double Kick!" I said as I charged at her. She jumped up but Chung casted Shooting Stars. She got hit in mid air and fell down. "Blizzard Shower!" Aisha said. Chloe got hit and got up. "Run to the boss!" Aisha yelled. Chloe tried to stop us but due to the spell Aisha casted, her movement speed had been reduced. We could heard her cursing as we headed to the main room. We came to an even bigger room. Then suddenly, I felt a dark presence on my right and quickly shot an arrow at it, missing him by an inch. He jumped away and landed in the shadow.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Final Battle

Chung's POV:

"Finally you're here huh..." a figure said as he stepped out of the shadow. I glanced over at Aisha and saw that she was glaring at him with a murderous aura. "Last time we didn't get to finish our fight," Aisha said, "but today we will. Its the end for you Ran." Aisha said as she teleported toward him. "Chain Burst!" She yelled but he jumped away from her. He went behind Eve and tried to slash at her but she used Energy Needles, caught by the surprise attack, he fell down. "Shockwave!" Raven said as Ran got up but he jumped away in time. Once he had landed, he fell down again as Rena used Crescent Kick. He back flip away from her. She tried to use Rail Stinger but he jumped up, so I used Comet Crasher and shoot him in the air. He fell down. _He might be faster and stronger, but we work as a team which made us even more stronger..._ I thought.

Ran's POV:

"Tch" I mumbled as I got up and jumped away from them. _Seem like they're stronger than I thought.. guess I don't need to go easy on them,_ I thought. Suddenly an arrow came flying straight toward me, I jumped up, once I had landed, a blue energy ray was heading toward my way. _Ugh this is getting annoying,_ I thought as I side stepped, _this is waisting my time... need to finish them quick._ Then I put on my full power. _None of them would survive after this..._ I thought.

Narrator's POV:

_Something's wrong..._ Aisha thought as she felt a strange power, _this presence is much more powerful... danger is coming, better be careful_. The other also had felt it too. Then Ran cloned himself and aimed for Chung, confused by the clones, the Elgang was distracted for the moment. Then he disappeared and came next to Chung, raising his sword, ready to strike. "Illusion strike!" Eve said as she noticed what was happening. _Ugh, stupid drones_, Ran thought as he hit the ground, _better get rid of them_. Then he disappeared again, this time with faster speed, he slashed at her left drone. It broke in half and shattered on the ground. "Wha-what?" She said in disbelief. "Rail Stinger!" Rena said as she shot an arrow at him. He quickly jumped away and decided to aim for Eve. Without her left drone, she can't use Energy Needles. "Eve!" Aisha yelled but it was too late. He strikes at her but instead of hitting Eve, the sword hit Chung as he got in between them. His armors broke in half, making a mark from his left shoulder down to his right waist. He fell on the ground as blood started dripping. "Chung... no..." Eve said as she got next to him. "CHAIN BURST!" Aisha screamed as she teleported in between them and Ran. He jumped away as Rena yelled to Aisha and Raven, "hold him back!"Then she quickly went over and use Arielinna. But it was no use, the wound was too deep and the darkness had already started to spread. "I'm sorry Eve," he said as Eve kissed him and his body went lifeless. Tears started felling down her face as Chung's body started to disappeared, leaving some of the sparkling blue light in the air. Rena came over and hugged her as she just sat there.

Suddenly a screamed was heard. Rena and Eve looked over to Raven and Aisha. Ran had managed to get behind Raven and put a sword through his stomach. He fell on the floor as Ran pulled out the sword. "N-no.." Rena said, close to tears as she ran to Raven. She examined his wound after she used Arielinna. _The mark was not as deep as Chung's but definitely deeper than the one he had made in Elsword, much deeper, _she thought. Raven, knowing he only had about 5 minutes of life left, grabbed Rena's hand and held it. Their fingers cling together as she leaned in to kiss him. "Get revenge for me," Raven smiled as Rena smiled back while crying and nodded, "protect the other, and defeat Ran." As the blood wet his white jacket, he said, "I love you," then he leaned in and kissed Rena for the last time. Rena just sat there as Raven's hand slowly fell from her grasp and disappeared in black lights. She just sat there as tears ran down her face. Suddenly a dark aura was surrounding her, so powerful that even Ran had to took a stepped back. "You," Rena said in a murderous voice as she slowly got up, "you destroyed the Elfs race, killed the innocence, and killed our love ones." A green light was surrounding her, making her power stronger, "you mess with the wrong group." Then she charged straight at Ran in a speed that was as fast as his. Ran, knowing he was so dead if one of her ult got him, quickly dodged it and tried to slashed at her. But a powerful energy ray hit him by surprise as Eve casted Giga Stream. Her power was much more stronger since there were white lights surrounded her and Aisha also had purple light surrounded her. _Crap... they are in awakening mode..._ Ran thought as he got up and looked at them. Then he summoned the Fallen Chloe by his side. "Get Rena and Aisha," he whispered to Chloe as she smirked and nodded. Then his hand glow purple as he touched her behind her back, the aura went into her body, making her glowing in an evil aura. Now her power was as strong as Ran's. She charged at Eve, trying to illuminated her. She used shadow spell and disappeared, then appearing behind Eve. "Energy Needles!" Eve said as the energy ray shot behind her. But it go through Chloe. Realizing it was just a clone, the real Chloe appeared in front of her. Instead of her knifes, she had blades. Too fast for Eve to dodged, Chloe slashed at Eve in one quick motioned. But before the blades hit her, she used Thousand Stars on Chloe. Their attack was both activated at the same time, causing Chloe to fell down and got knocked out. But for Eve, Chloe's attack was so strong that Eve was hit and sliced in half from her left shoulder to her right waist and from her right shoulder down to her left waist. Staring in disbelief, Rena looked at Eve as her metal bodies hit the floor and was immediate exploded into tiny pieces. Knowing robots can't disappeared into lights, she slowly walked toward Eve as tears continued to ran down her cheek. But suddenly, the tiny pieces glowed white and dissolved. Surprise by the event, Rena stood there. Only to be back to reality when she heard a grunt from Chloe. Feeling frustrated and angry, Rena headed toward Chloe. She glared at Chloe with her bow raised. "You can't kill me, you can't kill anyone. You're too weak to do so, and beside you, I'm the only elf left," Chloe spat at her. "You're wrong Chloe. I don't need other elfs in order to survive, and think I can't kill? Guess again," Rena said as she used Crescent Kick on Chloe and used Rail Stinger, the arrow found its mark and made a hole through Chloe's chest as blood dripping out. She fell against the floor and immediately dissolved in dark purple lights. Standing there, she stared at the lights as it was slowly disappeared, _Chloe..._ Rena thought as she started crying harder, _no... Chloe had been gone... since 10 years ago...,_ she wiped the tears away as she ran over to helped Aisha.

Ran was still a little too stronger for her. He disappeared and appeared behind her, but she teleported away and used Chain Burst. He jumped up and tried to slashed at her from above but Rena shot an arrow at him, making him fell down. "Thanks Rena," Aisha said as she panted. I just nodded, "let finish him," Rena said, "together."

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Elgang's Sacrifices.

Aisha's POV:

We charged at Ran as Rena screamed "Spinning Drill Kick!" He jumped up to dodged it but I jumped up and used Circle Flame, causing him to fell down. Then he laid there after that, Rena and I slowly approached him. Suddenly he jumped up and in one swift motioned, he landed behind Rena, he tried to slashed at her but she jumped up and used Sharp Fall. But it went through him, realizing it was just a clone, Ran appeared behind her and put a sword through her chest. Managed to stand once he pulled it out, she turned around and used Violent Attack. Caught by the surprise attack, he got knocked out after Rena used her spell and then she collapsed on the floor. "Its all up to you Aisha, don't let me down," Rena managed, then she slowly disappeared in green lights as the wind blew and carried the lights away. _No... Rena had died... everyone...,_ I thought as tears fell down my face, _I-i felt hopeless... what... what do I do?_ I put my head in my hands. **_Aisha, calm down, you could do this, said a voice._** "E-els?" I whispered as I looked up. **_Don't you remember? I said I'll always be with you,_** he laughed, _this feeling... this voice... it's so warm..._ I thought as I stopped crying. "Els... what do I do?" I whispered. **_It's your choice, follow your heart... know what your goal is, now close your eyes and concentrated,_** Elsword said. I did and tried my best to concentrated, looking for any hint, any power inside me. _Then the lights... a light... I know what's my intention now._ I opened my eyes as Ran painfully got up, "ugh, that stupid Elf..." he grunted, "its only us left, lets finish this," he said as he charged at me. Feeling my power growing strong, I used Chain Burst before he could disappeared. He got caught but managed to prevent himself from falling. He disappeared and cloned himself into 5. **_Just focus.. follow you heart,_** Elsword said ask I nodded. I took a deep breath then concentrated. _He's..._ I immediately turned to my left and yelled "INFERNAL WAVE!" Ran screamed as he was caught in the spell. He was thrown backward but still managed to stand, I could heard him cursing under his breath. **_Lets finish this, together,_** Elsword said. Then I felt stronger... a lot stronger, like Elsword was here with me. I looked to my right and... he was standing there! As a spirit. "E-els?" I said. I want to run up and hug him, but I know that he's gone, and this is not the right time. He smiled at me and nodded. A smiled that I've always love so much. Then I saw my reflection on the floor and wow... I was surrounded by purple aura, but there were also red aura surrounding the purple one. My eyes had turned one red one purple. I nodded back and walked up to Ran. Sensing my aura, he knew something about me had change, so he took a stepped back. "Meteor," I started out dangerously, "Shower." Then I engulf the ground in flame by casting meteors. "N-no! You can't defeated me!" I heard Ran said before his screamed filled the whole room. But somehow he was able to threw the sword straight at me, it hit right in my stomach. Grunting in pain, I tried to finish casting the spell then collapsed on the floor.

I casted a glance over at Ran, who was laying across the room emotionless. He looked burned up and he started to disappeared in black lights, but his disappearance was going on a slow process. **_Aisha!_** Elsword said. "No I'm fine," I said to him, "thanks Els, for staying with me till the end." He smiled at me and nodded, **_you're welcome._** "Hey, you still owe me that promise from last time," I laughed weakly. I could felt the darkness had started to spread over me. **_Yea, I'll be able to complete that promise,_** he said. "Like when?" I asked. **_Like... in another 30 mins_**, he smiled gently as I nodded. Then the door to the room slammed open. Penensio ran in with the guards. **_Wow... they were so late,_** Elsword mumbled, causing me to laugh. Then he looked at Ran and where I was laying. He ran toward me but stopped in his track. "E-Elsword?" He frowned. Elsword just nodded at him. Then Penensio slowly walked toward me and said, "I'm sorry I can't made it in time." "No its fine, we finally been able to defeated Ran," I said as I looked into his eyes, it's full of depression. "But.." he said as he looked around. "Don't worry, just promise me one thing," I said weakly, "can you try to keep the peace in this world? All my friends died was to helped this world a better place. So.." he nodded as he took a stepped back. "The Elgang would be honor," he said as a single tear fell down his cheek, "thank you." Then Penensio stood there and put his hand up, saluting, then everyone else in the army started doing it too. I smiled at them before I waited for the lights to carry my spirit away. _To somewhere... I would be able to meet my friends again._

Narrator's POV:

After Ran was defeated, everyone had turned back into humans. No more demons. Then for the next 25 years, Penensio was able to kept the peace in Elrios before he passed away, as promise to the Elgang. But due to the experiences the humans faced back in the old time, they agreed to work together to continue keeping the peace in the world. Knowing what the Elgang had done for them, the people honor them for their bravery.

Meanwhile~

Aisha's POV:

I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I was in a room but everything was white. I was wearing my usual Elemental Master outfit. "Hey you're awake," a voice said behind me. I turned around and standing there was Elsword, in his Rune Slayer outfit, and he was holding a book. "Elsword?" I asked uncertainly at first, but I jumped up from my bed and went over to hug him, making him dropped his book, then I started crying. "Hey, calm down, its ok," he said gently in my ear. "I miss you so much!" I said. "Me too," he said as he stroked my hair gently. Then he gave me a deep kiss. I didn't noticed the door was open until Chung was standing there awkwardly. "Um.. ya know..." Chung started as we pulled away, "having a room is not just enough, sometimes you gotta close the door." "Um yea," I laughed. Then I went over and gave him a hug (a friendly hug of course), "where is the other?" I asked him. "Downstairs," he replied as he walked into the room toward Elsword. I ran downstairs and found them sitting on the couch and acted like nothing had happen. _Wow... it had change so much in just 2 hours,_ I thought. Rena saw me and got up as she went over to hugged me. "Congraz sweety! You made it," she said cheerfully. "Yea, thanks to you guys," I said as I hugged her back. "So... where are we?" I asked after I went to gave everyone else a hug. "We're in heaven, it's a place where good people died and ended up at," Eve replied in her poker face. "Yea I know what heaven is but..." I said as I walked toward the door and opened it. The outside scene amazed me, everything was white, well except for the trees and all the other objects, but beside that, the roads and the buildings were all white. There were people walking around, looking young. "People can change their age at any time they wanted, they could do anything they wanted, in heaven, everyone would act good, whether they wanted to or not," Rena said as she got up next to me, "amazing huh?" I just nodded. "I had manage to find my elfs," she said to me after a while. "You did?" Where are they?" I asked. "They live in the forest that's located in the north of this town," she said. "Are... are you gonna move there?" I asked uncertainly. Before Rena could answer, Raven went up and put an arm around his girlfriend, "and leave me? Nope, she's staying here," he smiled. "I can answer for myself ya know," Rena laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "We're in public ya know," Eve said as she was on her laptop again. Feeling like something's missing, I asked, "where are your drones Eve?" "On the couch sleeping," she replied as she looked toward the couch to check on them. I nodded and headed upstairs. Chung was talking to Elsword next to the desk when I came in. Noticing me, Chung said, "ok thanks, I'll let you guys alone for now." Then he walked out of the room. "So..." he started. But Chung came back and poked his head in the room, "oh BTW, I talked to Elesis earlier and she said she's gonna come here for dinner to meet you guys," he said, "oh forgot to close the door, have fun!" He said as he close the door behind him. "So you met your sister?" I asked as he just nodded. _I wonder what if she doesn't like me..._ I was lost in my own world until Elsword brought me back to reality. As if he was reading my mind, he said, "don't worry, she'll love you." "I guess.." I said as I leaned against the wall. Then he pressed his right hand on the wall next to my right shoulder and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his other arm on my left waist.

_Good to be back... we're living in a world without anything to worry about... a happy world where there would be a happy ending._

* * *

The end~


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter ...? 35?: Just Some Extra Chapter

Narrator's POV:

In heaven, they also got to train and do quests and all. There were millions of dungeons here for them to do. Dungeons here are like video games, you don't die. Instead of dying, if you got defeated, you would be teleported outside of the dungeon. The one who master all of them would be apart of a society called Elrios Masters (EM).

* * *

PS: I know, I know, it was a lame name but I can't think of anything else. :P

Also... people don't die in heaven either. They can train but if they got defeated, they would just got knock out, teleport out of dungeon, and they'll recover later.

Oh and also, people in heaven could decided to restart their life whenever they wanted. What I mean is that they would die and born again as people on Earth.

* * *

Elesis was one of the EM... which mean she would made her little brother follow her footstep.

"Arg," Elsword grunted as he leaned on his sword for support. Elesis had defeated him 24 times in a row. "Come on little bro, you need to be stronger! And do a little more thinking!" Elesis complained as she was getting angry with Elsword for not beating her after all of these years. Everyone else was sitting on the bench, watching their duo. "Um... I think you going a little to hard, Elesis," Rena called out as she casted a worry look toward Elsword. "Ok give it a break for today," Rena said as she got up and walked toward them. "No, stay out of this, you weakling elf," Elesis said. Immediately, she put my hands over her mouth, _aw crap..._ she thought as Rena stopped in her track and there was a dangerous aura around her. "What did you just said?" Rena asked sweetly... in a dangerous way. "U-um... I said we're taken a break for today," she said as she hid behind Aisha. "Ok, good~" Rena was back to herself again. Then she walked off toward the house as Elesis breath out of relief. "That was a close one," Raven grinned. Then all of the Elgang started laughing. "Oh be quiet," Elesis murmured as she stepped out from behind Aisha. Then Aisha headed toward Elsword and helped him up. "We'll continue our training tomorrow," Elesis said as Elsword groaned.

"Elsa!" A voice called from the house, they looked over as a girl ran toward them. She had black hair and was holding a golden spear with red blade, she was wearing an orange and white outfit that reached up to her thigh. she wore white boots that reached up right above her ankles. She looked about 13-15 years of age. "Hey Ara!" Elsa said, "guys, this is Ara, she's 14. Ara, this is Raven, Chung, Eve, Aisha, and my idiot bro, Elsword." "Hey!" Elsword exclaimed, feeling slightly annoyed. To made her boyfriend feel better, Aisha went over and hugged him. "Uh, hello? We're in public!" Chung said. "Hi Ara, nice to meet you, and don't mind them," Eve said with her poker face on as she held out a hand. Ara shaked it shyly. "Ara! Mind helping me with something?" Rena called out from the house. "Coming!" She replied as she ran back into the house. Elesis looked after her as she went back into the house, then said, "poor girl, she was an orphan," Elesis sighed, "die at age 14, didn't even get to receive her class change." Raven raised an eyebrow at her, "how did she died?" "Ran...," Elesis said as her face darken, "I saw that she was killed by him during my mission." "How did you know her then?" Aisha asked curiously. "I went after him and also got killed by him," she explained, "once I got here, I found her sitting on a bench, so I took care of her since then. I was the only person she know back then." Then there was a moment of silent. "Ya know...," Elesis started, disturbing the moment, "I bet she could beat you, Elsword." Hearing that, his head suddenly shot up, "what? No way," he said in disbelief. "She would actually be a really good fighter if she hadn't die...," she said as she let out a chuckle, "and beside, base on your fighting, I bet everyone here could beat you, especially Eve, and she's a Nasod." "What? No way Eve could beat me! She's super weak!" Elsword said as he let out a laugh. Hearing that, Eve shot up, slapped him hard across the face and angrily walked away into the house. "OWW!" He said as he rubbed where she had slapped him, "stupid Nasod..." he mumbled, which got him another slap by Aisha, "Elsword! Don't be mean!" Then the rest busted out laughing. "Hey, that's what you get," Raven smirked.

On the mid afternoon~

Aisha's POV:

A sigh was let out as I sat on the bench under the tree's shade with my book. _I wonder what the people were doing in the other life..._ I thought. Then a pair of hands came over my eyes. I reached up to touched it, "Els?" "You're reading?" He asked as he let go and came over to sat next to me. "No, was just thinking..." I said softly. Elsword, knowing what she meant, replied, "same... I wonder how the world are doing now." We sat in silent as the wind blew past us. The breezy, cold air touched my skin. Then Elsword reached over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I put my head against his shoulder and looked up at the sky. "Aisha... I know this isn't the real world... and I know that we're only 18. So... I was wondering..." he took a deep breath, then he said, "do you... um... wanna get marry?" Hearing that, I looked at him in shocked, his face were as red as his hair, maybe even redder. But I recovered and looked back at the sky again,_ we might be on the other side of the real world... but it doesn't mean we can't marry right? And..._ "yes," I replied softly, close to a whisper. "Huh?" Elsword asked, wondering if he had heard me correctly. I stood up and stood in front of him and smiled, "yes." Then he hugged me, "afraid you would say no..." he whispered into my ear. "Well what do you know. It's a yes," I laughed. Then he pulled me into a deep kiss.

And that's how our life would be from then on... a happyy ending.

Narrator's POV:

For the next couple of months, the couples got marry and had children. They continue to live their life until they decided it was time for their life to started all over again.

* * *

YAY! Finish my first fanfiction~ so happy *jump on the bed* .

Now Imma go and continue on my new story :3


End file.
